¿Qué eres?
by thecullen86
Summary: Bella es una vampira, un dia en la escuela llega un alumno nuevo, pero nadie sabe lo que es, ya que tiene un olor raro, mezcla de humano con vampiro y...¿hombre lobo?, ¿pero que consecuencias tendra su llegada al tranquilo pueblo de Forks?
1. alumno nuevo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

**CAPITULO 1: **Nuevo alumno

**BELLA POV:**

-Bella, vamos a cambiarnos que ya es casi la hora de ir al instituto-me dijo Alice

-claro, ya he terminado con este ciervo-le conteste

Fuimos corriendo hacia nuestra casa. Carlisle estaba cogiendo el coche para irse al hospital. Nos cambiamos de ropa y luego nos metimos en los coches. Hoy Alice estaba un poco nerviosa, bueno mas bien bastante nerviosa.

-Alice tranquilizate

-Bella no puedo tranquilizarme, hoy se supone que llega un alumno nuevo y no lo he visto en ninguna vision

-no te preocupes, a lo mejor esque no lo ves todo

-nose

El ambiente del instituto no es que estuviera muy tranquilo que digamos. Me parece que Jasper hoy va a estar mal con las emociones de todas las personas. Aparcamos en nuestro sitio habitual, note que habia un volvo plateado. Seguramente sera el coche del nuevo alumno, por lo visto tiene dinero, asi ya no seremos los unicos ostentosos. Ya que veniamos en el porsche de Alice, bueno menos Emmett y Rosalie que iban en el Jeep.

Fuimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas clases. Jessica una chica muy cotilla y un poco zorra, estaba hablando del nuevo alumno. Asi que me puse a escuchar su conversacion.

-lo he visto y es muy sexy, es alto, y tiene musculos, seguro que tiene unos muy buenos abdominales... pero cuando me he acercado ha pasado de mi, y nose porque

Vaya, por fin un chico que pasa de ella. Pero por lo que segui escuchando en el almuerzo lo volveria a intentar, al igual que las demás. Pobre chico me da pena y todo. La que le espera durante su estancia en este instituto por culpa de estas.

Aunque de mientras pasan las aburridas clases, me voy a presentar. Me llamo Isabella Marie Cullen, aunque toda mi familia me llama Bella. Soy una vampiro, como el resto de mi familia, aunque somos vegetarianos ya que no bebemos sangre humana sino de animales. Por esa razon tenemos los ojos dorados. Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, Carlisle fue quien me convirtio una noche que me encontro tirada en el suelo, medio muerta. Mis hermanos son Alice y Emmett Cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Tenemos diferente apellido por la historia que contamos.

Aqui en el instituto nadie se nos acerca, ya sea por miedo, por respeto o nose... Se que nos consideran raros porque no nos acercamos a los demas, pero es dificil contenerse y más cuando no has cazado durante dos semanas o más. Y Jasper que es el más reciente no puede contenerse tanto como los demás, que llevamos más tiempo asi.

Por fin habia llegado la hora del almuerzo, por fin conoceria al nuevo alumno. Me sente en la mesa de siempre con mis hermanos. Teniamos una bandeja de comida pero no soliamos comer nada, solamente se hacia para aparentar.

Alice me dijo que aun no habia visto al chico, y tampoco tenia una vision de él. Ella era la unica que estaba asi, ya que todos los demás pensamos que sera otro humano más entre todos estos.

-mira Lauren es él-se escucho lo que le dijo Jessica

Me gire para verle, Alice tambien hizo lo mismo. Jessica tenia razon el tio estaba buenisimo, lastima que no fuera vampiro... aunque habia algo raro en él, estaba serio y tenia unas facciones muy bien definidas como los vampiros, pero tiene los ojos verdes asi que no puede ser. Cogio comida, paso por nuestro lado para ir a una mesa en la otra punta de la cafeteria y sentarse solo. Al pasar me llego un olor raro, pero era agradable.

-hey nose si soy yo, pero ese tio huele raro-dijo Emmett

-si es verdad-dijimos los demás

Un momento ese no es el olor de los humanos. Es como una mezcla de humano con vampiro y ...¿hombre lobo?. No podia ser, no existe ninguna raza asi. Nose pero luego se lo dire a Carlisle a ver que opina. Me quede mirando como comia un trozo de pizza. ¿Entonces si es vampiro estara aparentando?

Jessica junto con Lauren se acercaron a su mesa, él ni siquiera levanto la mirada.

-tu eres Edward verdad?-le dijo Lauren, no se inmuto, solamente asintio- te quieres sentar con nosotras?

-paso-dios tenia una voz aterciopelada, a partir de ahora su voz es mi sonido preferido

Jessica y Lauren se fueron apenadas, oi como Jessica le decia a Lauren "ves ya te lo dije, es guapo, pero muy rarito". Segui mirandole, él seguia con la mirada perdida. No me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando hasta que me aviso Jasper.

-no lo entiendo, sigo sin verle

-pues de momento es el unico que esta tranquilo aparte de nosotros-nos dijo Jasper

La hora del almuerzo paso rápido menos mal. Aunque ahora me toca biologia. Me despedi de mis hermanos y me fui a mi clase. Como siempre me sente en mi asiento que no compartia con nadie, menos mal, no aguantaria compartirlo con un humano como Mike... con lo pesado que es...buff ni pensarlo.

Estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos hasta que oi como el profesor decia mi nombre, levante la mirada y vi que le decia a Edward, el nuevo alumno que se sentara a mi lado. Algunas chicas se quejaron, pero no le di importancia. Se sento a mi lado, pero no dijo nada. Se quedo mirando al frente.

La clase se me hizo muy larga ya que él no hablo en ningun momento ni siquiera cuando toco el timbre dando por finalizadas las clases. Al menos Alice estaba esperandome al lado de su coche para irnos. Llegamos a casa y tuve la suerte de que Carlisle ya estaba.

-papá, el alumno nuevo es muy extraño-le empece a decir, me miro raro-esque no huele como los demás, es una mezcla de humano con vampiro y hombre lobo-se quedo como en shock-Carlisle que ocurre?

-Bella estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?-asenti con la cabeza- espero que no se enteren los Vulturis, aunque pensaba que ya no existia esa raza

-que es?

-un híbrido

**aqui tengo una nueva historia... habia dicho en las otras que subiria un capitulo de encariñamiento infantil, pero nose me ocurre nada, intentare subir lo antes posible... **

**pero esta es una historia con la que soñe el viernes y no me la quito de la cabeza...**

**dejen reviews a ver que les parece**


	2. conociendo cosas de híbridos

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

**CAPITULO 2: **

**BELLA POV:**

-y eso que es?

-una mezcla de licántropo con vampiro, creia que ya se habia extinguido esa raza. No es que sepa mucho de esa raza, solo se que es más fuerte que un vampiro y que un licántropo. Pero supongo que sera mejor que él te cuente todo lo demás

-supongo que si, mañana hablare con él, si averiguo algo te lo digo

-por supuesto, bueno me vuelvo al hospital

Me fui a mi habitacion a pensar en como podria hablar con él mañana. No le diria nada a mis hermanos, no quiero que lo molesten, sobretodo Emmett con sus bromas.

Es un coñazo no poder dormir por las noches, porque tienes que pensar que hacer para pasar la noche sin aburrirte, si te vas de caza por lo menos te alimentas... Asi que si alguien me preguntase que echaba de menos de mi vida humana sin duda responderia que dormir. El placer de dormirte y luego de despertarse... y lo relajado y descansado que te sientes despues de una buena siesta... no lo cambiaria por nada.

.

Ya por fin a la hora del almuerzo. Espere sentada en mi asiento habitual a que Edward se sentara en alguna mesa solo, o eso espero. Que para mi buena suerte si lo hizo, me fije que hoy habia comprado una ensalada y una manzana, y que hoy comia más despacio. Como si temiera que le sentara mal. Me levante ante la atenta mirada de mis hermanos como de algunos alumnos más. Me acerque a la mesa de Edward.

-hola-vaya me habia entrado la timidez, pero me miro y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza en modo de saludo, vaya de cerca intimida más, nose como no me di cuenta ayer-puedo sentarme aqui?-alzo los hombros, vaya si que parece dificil hablar con él- me llamo Isabella Cullen, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, y tu eres?

-como si no lo supieras ya-me espeto

-vale, lo se, pero creo que es mejor presentarse formalmente y no por las habladurias de la gente...

-lo siento, me llamo Edward Masen-mordio la manzana- sabes, eres diferente de las otras chicas, esa era la razon por la que no te he hablado, pero pareces buena persona-mordio otra vez la manzana.

De repente tiro el trozo que se acababa de comer y empezo a toser, como si se estuviera ahogando y a cogerse el corazon. Me asuste tanto que crei que me iba a dar un infarto a mi, aunque eso es imposible.

-joder, no , mierda, sabia que no tenia que comer tanta comida humana-se levanto y se fue a la salida todavia tosiendo.

Volvi con mis hermanos que me miraban raro- que le paso a ese tio-pregunto Emmett

-no lo se, estabamos empezando a hablar y de repente a empezado a toser y luego se ha ido

Llego la hora de biologia pero él no aparecio. Decidi que por la tarde iria a casa a por mi coche y luego iria a casa de Edward. Por lo que se oye en el pueblo, se a alquilado la casa de enfrente del jede de policia.

Alice me llevo hasta casa, donde cogi mi audi coupe negro y me dirigi a casa de Edward, con la escusa de los apuntes de biologia. Llegue a su casa y vi que el volvo estaba aparcado ahi fuera. Al menos sabia que estaba en casa. Aparque y fui hacia su puerta. Toque al timbre. Despues de unos 5 minutos, me abrio la puerta Edward, estaba sudando.

-Edward estas bien?-asintio con la cabeza-estas sudando

-solo es un poco de fiebre, nada que no se pase con un poco de descanso, pero dime, y eso que estas aqui?

-te traia los apuntes de biologia-mierda me los habia dejado en el coche

-ya veo, bah da igual, quieres pasar?-asenti- estas como en tu casa

Mire la casa y se notaba que no habia cambiado nada de los antiguos dueños- estas cambiando cosas de sitio?-pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-en verdad no, no tengo pensado quedarme mucho o por lo menos seguramente termino este curso de instituto y luego me ire a otro sitio-que raro

Mire por todo el salon y vi que habian trozos de ropa, es como si se hubieran roto un poco al estilo hulk. Bueno ya lo averiguaria... no me pude contener más asi que se lo pregunte.

-no quiero molestarte ni nada, pero no hueles como un humano cualquiera-se quedo petrificado-se que no eres un humano normal, me gustaria saber lo que eres... hueles raro, pero es agradable, no te enfades ni nada

-tu eres una vampira al igual que toda tu familia, no?-asenti- bien pues yo soy un híbrido-bien! me lo habia confesado-soy una mezcla de vampiro con licántropo, pero no soy peligroso, por lo menos para los humanos

-Me han dicho que esa raza se extinguio

-y asi es, pero mi padre queria acabar con los licántropos o por lo menos tenerlos como plebeyos, y aqui estoy yo-se sento a mi lado en el sofa

-y como fue?

-el que me converti en híbrido?-asenti-pues mira, mi madre era una licántropa y mi padre vampiro, se que me voy a quedar eternamente en esta edad como tu-rio- pero que se le va a hacer

-de que te alimentas?

-pues de sangre de animal y comida humana, pero hay algunas comidas que me sientan mal, como la de hoy, solamente puedo comer comida basura como dirian los humanos, las otras hacen que me sienta más debil , me duela el corazon, luego me provoca fiebre, pero que mañana ya estare bien, solamente tengo que beber sangre y me recupero a lo largo de unas horas, ves como ahora-puso mi mano en su frente y note que se le habia bajado-al poco de salir del instituto tenia 40 de fiebre y ahora ya casi ni tengo.

-wow, es impresionante, cuentame más cosas por favor-me sonrio

-cuando estoy en esta forma y me da el sol, brillo un poco, creo que no tanto como tu, pero si un poco. Los ojos los tengo asi desde que naci, no me cambian aunque beba sangre, aunque se ponen oscuros cuanto tengo sed. Y me puedo transformar de dos maneras diferentes segun el estado de animo y lo que yo quiera. Una es en forma híbrida por decirlo de algun modo y la otra es un lobo gigante.

-me las enseñaras algun dia?-pregunte ilusionada

-si, pero te puedo pedir un favor-asenti-no le cuentes esto a nadie, bueno a tu familia si, pero no quiero que se entere nadie más... mi padre me busca por lo de eso... ya me he peleado con él y no quiero volver a hacerlo

-no te preocupes, gracias por confiar en mi

-no pasa nada, al menos ya tengo en quien confiar

-sabes, mi hermana Alice ve el futuro pero a ti no te puede ver

-sera por mi parte lobuna, creo que a los licántropos no puede ver, vaya note he ofrecido nada... quieres algo de beber?

-yo no tomo comida humana

-me referia a sangre, tengo humana y de animal cual prefieres?-me dijo sonriente

-como es posible?

-sigueme-me cogio de la mano, vi que se estaba poniendo frio-no te preocupes, en esta forma estoy frio como un vampiro, pero cuando tengo fiebre tengo la temperatura de un licántropo-subimos al piso de arriba y nos metimos en una habitacion, abrio el armario y tenia dentro dos neveras portatiles- mira en esta hay sangre de animal y la otra humana, la de animal es cuando me aburro y me voy de caza, pues le saco la sangre y las meto en bolsas para esos dias que no quiero salir, y la humana es del hospital

-eres impresionante...- me sonrio torcidamente, esa es mi sonrisa preferida a partir de ahora- me tengo que ir ya... pero mañana en el instituto, me puedo sentar contigo en el almuerzo, porque no creo que te quieras sentar al lado de Emmett y sus bromas

-claro

Se despidio de mi con un beso en la mejilla. Me fui a mi coche y arranque, vi que me miraba desde la ventana. Me dirigi hacia mi casa, ya me habia dado permiso para poder decirselo a mis hermanos, asi que se lo diria. Sobretodo a Alice para que se tranquilice ya, por lo de sus visiones.

Llegue a casa y me encontre a todos en el salon, por lo visto me estaban esperando. Estaba hasta Carlisle y Esme. Me sente en un sillon y empece a contarles todo. Mientras lo contaba me fije que todos estaban sorprendidos. Al terminar ninguno decia nada. Hasta que Carlisle fue el primero.

-por lo visto no es peligroso, al menos aun hay uno de su raza

-yo quiero conocerlo!-dijo Emmett- quiero tener un amigo asi!

Todos rodamos los ojos-Emmett dejale... no crea que soporte tus bromas-le dije, él me miro mal

-si que las aguanta, ya veras como si-y se fue al bosque

-no os preocupes, se ha ido a cazar un oso-dijo Alice ya más tranquila despues de que le explique el porque no podia verlo

**Aviso esta historia creo que no va a tener muchos capitulos, lo digo por si parece que todo va muy rápido, pero tengo demasiadas historias...y me cuesta escribirlas, porque cada vez me viene para una nueva...**

**Mañana habra un nuevo capitulo, porque hoy por la tarde haria otro, pero juega Espara contra Alemania y tengo que ver el partido y apoyar a España xD**

**Ayer vi el de Uruguay contra Holanda, y yo iba con Uruguay! Encima no le hacia caso a mi madre en el restaurante porque estaba mirando la tele que estaban haciendo el partido, solamente asentia con la cabeza... ¬¬**

**dejen reviews a ver que les parece**


	3. las transformaciones

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

**CAPITULO 3: **Las transformaciones

**BELLA POV:**

Me pase toda la noche intentado imaginarme como seria Edward en forma híbrida. Ahora que lo pienso,¿él puede dormir?, ¿tendra algun poder como nosotros?. Menos mal que se las preguntaria en cuanto pasase esta dichosa clase. Pero a quien le importa lo que hiceron los espartanos en su epoca, para eso que viesen la pelicula de 300. Aunque claro, sino contaran estas cosas las profesoras o profesores de historia no tendrian trabajo.

En cuanto sono el timbre me fui a la cafeteria, espere a que entrara Edward. Que guapo que esta, lleva puesta una camisa negra y unos jeans gastados, y llevaba un cinturon negro. Vino hacia donde estaba sentada, por lo visto hoy no compraba nada. Se sento a mi lado, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Como me gustaban estos saludos, ja, todas las chicas estaban mirandome como si me fuesen a matar.

-Edward en esta mesa tambien se sientan mis hermanos

-ya lo se, pero se que Emmett me quiere conocer, además que más da conocer unos cuantos vampiros más, eh?-me dijo sonriente

Al poco llegaron mis hermanos, que se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Edward ahi, sentado en nuestra mesa. Se sentaron, Emmett estaba muy sonriente. Seguramente estara pensando que ha conseguido que se siente con nosotros. O alguna chorrada de las suyas.

-hey, yo soy Emmett Cullen-le dijo dandole la mano

-soy Edward Masen, encantado-le estrecho la mano. Se presento con todos los demás.

-como es que te has sentado con nosotros?, no es que me parezca mal, porque me parece muy bien asi nos conocemos...-dijo Rosalie

-porque llevo todo el dia escuchando los pensamientos de Emmett, que no paran de decir "quiero conocer a Edward"

-lees los pensamientos?-le pregunto Jasper, Edward asintio

-puedo leer todas las mentes menos la de Bella

-esque mi don es de escudo y todos los dones de los vampiros que tengan que ver con la mente no me afectan

-aaaa, eso lo explica todo

-por fin tengo un amigo asi!-dijo Emmett, todos reimos-ves te dije que si querria estar conmigo a pesar de mis bromas

-supongo que si...-se quedo pensativo, le movi el hombro- Jessica esta mirando minuciosamente todo lo que hago, y esta pensando al igual que sus amiguitas que teneis vosotros que no tengan ellas para sentarme con vosotros.

Emmett empezo a reirse demasiado alto. Varios alumnos se nos quedaron mirando. -Este tio que me cae genial-eso tambien lo dijo muy alto

-vaya me estas creando fama de una persona que cae bien, graciosa... ahora mismo las chicas quieren matar a Bella y los chicos a mi por la proximidad que tenemos-y no me habia dado cuenta pero estabamos muy juntos, nuestros brazos se tocaban. Un momento, ¿en que momento nos habiamos puesto tan juntos?.

Una vez pasado el almuerzo con las bromas de Emmett, llego la clase de biologia, donde seguimos hablando Edward y yo. Descubri que teniamos muchas cosas en comun. Como los gustos musicales, de libros... Cuando toco el timbre dando por finalizadas las clases, fui con Edward al aparcamiento. Estabamos esperando a mis hermanos, Edward estaba con cara pensativa.

-Bella, quieres ver ahora mis transformaciones?-me dijo sonriendo

-claro!

-pues vente conmigo ahora, hasta mi casa y te las enseño en el bosque de al lado

-vale, aviso a mis hermanos y nos vamos-asintio, vi a lo lejos a mis hermanos, mire a Alice que nos miraba, y le gesticule con los labios que me iba con Edward- ya nos podemos ir

Si las miradas matasen ya estaria bajo tierra aunque eso costaria mucho, pero esque todas las chicas me miraban como si me quisieran matar, ja, fastidiaros, soy yo la que se va con Edward y a la que le va a enseñar sus transformaciones. Me abrio la puerta del copiloto, como todo buen caballero. Todo el coche olia a él. Su olor me relaja. Durante el camino iba sonando Claro de Luna de Debussy.

Aparco delante de su casa, dejamos nuestras cosas dentro de su casa y luego nos metimos en el bosque. Estuvimos andando durante bastante tiempo hasta que él se paro.

-aqui estamos seguros-le mire- me refiero a la vista de los humanos, la casa de enfrente es la del jefe de policia y se que alguna vez si se aburre se da un paseo por el bosque, aunque son pocas veces.-asenti- primero me voy a poner en forma híbrida.

Se quito la camisa negra. Dios que pedazo cuerpo tan bien definido. Tenia buenos abdominales, unos brazos de infarto. Vi como se desabrochaba el cinturon y se lo quitaba. Los pantalones le venian grande, supongo que seran una talla más grande. En eso salio un gruñido de su pecho. Su piel empezo a volverse más oscura, los ojos se le pusieron negros completamente. La mandibula se le hizo más grande, los dientes parecian los de un lobo. Aumento la altura y la musculatura, dios estaba igual o un pelin menos que Emmett de cuerpo. Y ya es decir, porque Emmett tiene muchos musculos. Parecia un Quileute, pero, tenia como un poco de azul en la piel. Los pantalones ahora le quedaban perfectos, por lo visto se los compra grandes para luego cuando se transforma. **(en mi perfil esta un video de underwolrd, donde el chico se transforma en un híbrido, en mi perfil esta todo explicado)**

-wow, eres impresionante- me miro divertido- puedo tocarte?-vaya pregunta más tonta, asintio con la cabeza, me acerque a él, le toque el brazo, estaba caliente, aunque al ser vampiro no se nota mucho, pero algo si- a cuanta temperatura estas?

-39º grados, ahora luego cuando este en mi forma lobuna estare a 42º grados. Ahora cuando me transforme en mi forma lobuna mi ropa se va a romper, por lo tanto cuando vuelva a ser como antes estare desnudo, asi que ire a un árbol donde he dejado ropa de repuesto, y tu pues o me esperas en mi casa o te das media vuelta.-asenti con la cabeza- bien, pues alla vamos.

Se alejo unos dos o tres metros. Empezo a temblar, los ojos le estaban cambiando otra vez, se le estaban poniendo verdes esmeraldas. Entonces Edward se convirtio en un lobo gigante, de un color que me encanta, es gris, blanco y un poco de rubio. El lomo es gris con toques rubios. Era precioso. Se me acerco, dios si que es grande, es más alto que yo y eso que esta a cuatro patas, si se pone en dos no me lo imagino. Se quedo a un metro de mi. Me acerque yo y le acaricie la cabeza. Cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza como un perro cuando lo acaricias, en señar de que le gusta.

-me encantas-abrio los ojos- eres hermoso de las tres formas, sabes yo siempre quise tener un perro, pero ahora tengo un amigo que es híbrido, que guay!- lo abrace por el cuello, Edward hizo un sonido extraño, es como si se estuviera riendo- te estas riendo?- movio la cabeza asintiendo- me encantas- le bese en la cabeza

Edward se separo de mi, con la cabeza me hizo una señal de que le siguiera. Fuimos caminando, hasta que se paro delante de un árbol y miro hacia arriba. Mire, y vi unos pantalones atados a una rama. Subi hasta la rama y cogi los pantalones, anda si habian unos boxes, desde abajo no se veian. Eran unos jeans parecidos a los que llevaba antes. Baje y le di los jeans y los boxes. Se me quedo mirando, ¿pero porque me miraba?. Ah es verdad, ahora cuando se vuelva como antes estara desnudo. Di cinco pasos y me quede dandole la espalda.

Como sera Edward desnudo, seguro que como un modelo de Calvin Klein. Bueno aun mejor seguro. Empece a girar un poco a cabeza para mirarle a hurtadillas, pero justamente cuando ya lo vi. Ya tenia los boxes puestos. Se puso el pantalon.

-sabia que ibas a mirar al final-me dijo y despues puso esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacia ver demasiado sexy

-esque tendria que tener mucho autocontrol para no hacerlo-le dije sinceramente

-no te preocupes- se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente- vaya, nos hemos olvidado de mi camisa alli, espera aqui un momento- se fue corriendo. Pues por lo visto si que es rápido. Llego con la camisa puesta pero estaa abierta. -vayamos a mi casa a hacer algo normal como algun humano. Hoy la señora Swan tiene visita y me van a mirar por la ventana.

-cotillas

-ya, pero asi sueltan el chisme y luego no tengo a nadie merodeando por aqui si ven que hago algo inhumano.

-pues tambien es verdad, pues entonces veamos alguna pelicula

Nos fuimos a su casa, y efectivamente habian dos coches aparcados enfrente de la casa del jefe de policia. Se oian voces de mujeres a traves de la ventana. Entramos y me sente en el sofa.

-que peliculas tienes?

-en verdad tengo pocas, estan ahi-me señalo un mueble al lado de la television. Mire todas las peliculas, y cogi una que me encanta desde que salio en el cine.- toma pon esta- me miro y se rio

-vaya eres una vampira a la que le gusta las pelis de vampiros, pues nada pongamos Twilight **(jeje pero no lo pude evitar xD)**

**-**y tu te la has comprado-contraataque

-en verdad es prestada, la cogi de la casa de los Swan-se empezo a reir-supongo que estan tan distraidos con mi llegada que todavia no se han dado cuenta de que les faltan peliculas

-todas son de ellos?-asintio-eres un caso

-ya lo se, pero que se le va a hacer, soy híbrido-Se sento a mi lado, pero se puso de manera que quedo acostado y yo entre sus piernas con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho- la señora Swan y sus amigas se estan imaginando en que posicion estamos en el sofa.

Es verdad que el sofa esta al lado de la ventana y se puede ver.

Estuvimos viendo la pelicula, pero parece que se aburrio porque empezo a decirme algunas frases que decia el protagonista en el oido. Ya no podia seguir la pelicula, por su culpa. Me gire para mirarlo y decirle que se parara. Pero en cuanto lo hice me arrepenti, justamente me iba a decir una frase, porque nos separaban como 5 centimetros. Termine acortando el espacio y junte mis labios con los suyos.

**ayer vi el partido de España contra Alemania, y gano España! ahora nos quedan los holandeses... por cierto en el descanso me meti en un restaurante que habia en el centro comercial (donde estaba viendo el partido) y me encontre a una niña que era igual que Renesmee! y como yo estaba amenazando a una amiga con la chancla y con una cosa hinchable, la niña pequeña se ponia de manera como para imponer y cuando miraba los menus me pego!, luego cuando se acercaba la miraba de reojo por si acaso.. pero me hizo mucha gracia**

**Por dios que la niña tendria como unos 4 o 5 años y yo tengo 15**

**desde luego...**

**pero bueno! Dios me acoste a las 6 am y me dormi a las 7 am, estoy que me caigo del sueño ahora... exactamente son las 23:54 pm**

**ahora empezare a escribir un poco del siguiente capitulo y si veo que me duermo me ire a dormir y mañana o pasado lo subire... aunque aun tengo que escribir un capitulo de encariñamiento infantil, pero no me viene nada a la cabeza...**

**dejen reviews a ver que les parece**


	4. de apellido Vulturi

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

**Se me olvido poner ayer en el capitulo que la foto del lobo esta en mi perfil**

**CAPITULO 4: **De apellido Vulturi

**EDWARD POV:**

Enseguida le correspondi el beso. Se fue poniendo más apasionado. Le puse las dos manos en su cadera. Bella se puso de manera que quedo más pegada a mi. Dios amaba a esta mujer, y solo la conocia de un dia. Bueno de un poco más... pero que ya se lo diria en otro momento. Oi los pensamientos de la señora Swan y sus amigas. _"¿pero que estaran haciendo?", "¿que pelicula más bonita?", yo quiero un novio asi", a saber que han hecho los dos solos en el bosque". _

Bella empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, wow, por lo visto también le gustaba a ella. La pegue más a mi, mientras profundizaba más el beso, si eso es posible. Me levante con ella en brazos, ni siquiera sé como lo hice, pero espero que no haya parecido muy inhumano. Las mujeres se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al vernos asi. Yo con la camisa desabrochada y con ella en brazos mientras me besaba el cuello. Les guiñe un ojo y me fui hacia las escaleras. Una vez fuera de la vista de las mujeres corri de manera inhumana hasta mi habitación, donde acosté en la cama a Bella.

Me puse encima de ella. Bella tenia sus manos en mi nuca, y con sus dedos entre mis cabellos. Le empece a levantar la camiseta. Ella de mientras me empezo a desabrochar los pantalones. Le termine de quitar la camiseta, y inhumanamente los pantalones. Joder, esta mujer me quiere matar, llevaba puesto una ropa interior muy, pero que muy sensual. Que le desaparecio muy pronto. Ella termino quitandome los boxes. Y nos fundimos en uno.

.

**BELLA POV:**

Dios este hombre es un dios del sexo. Si pudiera sonrojarme, seguro que lo estaria. Estabamos abrazados en la cama. Le mire y vi que tenia los ojos cerrados. ¿Estara durmiendo?. Le empece a dar pequeños besos en el pecho, llegue hasta su cuello, donde le bese en la marca que le habia dejado. Le di un beso en los labios. Pero no reacciono, por lo visto si que pueden dormir los híbridos.

De repente senti unos brazos cogerme de la cintura y me dieron la vuelta y Edward quedo encima de mi. Tenia pintada en su cara esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-que buen despertar-me dijo aun sonriente

-estabas durmiendo, enserio, o te hacias el dormido?

-si lo estaba, los híbridos si podemos dormir-me beso y se levanto. Se puso los boxes, ahora que me fijo estaba muy bueno- Bella, vuelve al mundo-le mire-llevo llamandote 3 veces, pero estabas muy ocupada observandome, vamos que te llevo a tu casa y le hago un pulso a Emmett que lo esta deseando.

-como lo sabes?

-le he leido la mente en el almuerzo

Nos vestimos, bajamos abajo. Edward se fue a la cocina- estoy haciendo algo humano, para cuando salgamos-asenti. Se hizo una hamburguesa. Luego fue a la nevera, estaba llena de comida humana. Me lanzo una manzana.-esto es por si viene algun humano- Salimos, y Edward no se dirigio a su coche, sino a la casa de los Swan. Lo segui, vimos como las mujeres se escondian. Toco al timbre y le abrio la puerta la señora Swan muy nerviosa.

-hola Edward

-hola señora Swan, tome venia a devolverle sus peliculas-un momento, ¿en que momento las habia cogido?

-claro-las cogio- espero que te hayan gustado

-ooh si, fueron muy interesantes-vi como le guiñó un ojo- bueno nos vamos, adios y salude de mi parte a sus amigas

Fuimos hacia su coche y despues de darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa, arrancó. Le fui indicando el camino hacia mi casa. Ya me estaba cansando de llevar la manzana en la mano. Él se habia terminado ya su hamburguesa.

-Edward que quieres que haga con la manzana

-damela-se la di, bajo la ventanilla y la lanzó-ya esta

- vaya... buena forma de desahacerse de ella

Llegamos a mi casa, Emmett fue el primero en recibirnos con uno de sus abrazos. Todos los demás estaban viendo la televisión en el salon. Pero que nos saludaron enseguida. Carlisle y Esme se presentaron, al igual que Edward. Nos sentamos en el sofa, aunque yo estaba casi sentada encima de Edward. Estuvimos hablando durante un rato, Emmett estaba viendo una serie de dibujos, a veces es tan niño...

-hey Emmett-le llamo Edward, Emmett le miro- quieres que hagamos un pulso? se que lo estas deseando desde la hora del almuerzo

-si!, vamonos fuera-Salimos todos para ver el espectaculo, Emmett y Edward se pusieron uno a cada lado de una roca grande. Todos los demás nos quedamos viendolos a unos metros de ellos.

-Emmett como quieres que lo haga de esta forma o en forma híbrida?

-HÍBRIDA! a mi no me da miedo, voy a ganarte igual, además quiero ver que tan feo te pones transformado

-pues si tu lo dices, pero te advierto que no me pongo verde ni me salen alas-todos reimos. Edward se quito la camiseta y empezó a transformarse. Todos se quedaron mirandolo sorprendidos, Emmett tenia la boca abierta. Ahora que veia a Edward y a Emmett juntos, estaban igual de tamaño.

-Alice quien va a ganar?-le pregunto Esme

-no lo puedo ver por la parte de Edward lobuna

-vamos a empezar-dijo Emmett sonriente

Se pusieron en posicion, se cogieron las manos. Y empezaron a hacer fuerza. Emmett estaba como empujando la mano de Edward, pero no se movia. Edward estaba sonriendo.

-Emmett utiliza toda tu fuerza-vimos como empezo a moverse el brazo de Edward, haciendo que Emmett estuviera ganando

-ahora hazlo tu tambien-le dijo Jasper

-si lo hago, le gano-dijo Edward

-a ver si es verdad-le dijo Emmett

-esta bien- Vi como apretaba la mano de Emmett. El brazo de Emmett se empezo a mover de manera que Edward iba ganando. Enseguida Emmett perdio y la piedra se rompio con el golpe-ves te lo dije, Emmett recuerda, un híbrido es más fuerte que un vampiro y que un licántropo.-Todos nos reimos, Carlisle estaba pensativo- Carlisle-le miro- voy a dejar que me hagas esas pruebas- ¿de que pruebas hablaban?

-gracias-Edward asintio- ven, vamos a mi despacho

Carlisle, Edward y yo nos fuimos al despacho, los demás se quedaron burlandose de Emmett. Edward se sento en uno de los sillones y yo en el de al lado. Mire a Edward y vi que estaba mirando los cuadros, pero los miraba muy serio. Carlisle se acerco con una aguja, se la clavo a Edward y le saco sangre.

-ahora luego veremos cuantos cromosomas tienes- Edward asintio

-conoceis a los Vulturis?-pregunto Edward con la mandibula tensa, Carlisle asintio- conoceis a Marco?-volvio a asentir

-por?

-porque Marco es mi padre

-Marco Vulturi es tu padre?-pregunte con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, seguramente todos los demás me habran escuchado y ahora estaran pendiente de la conversacion

-si, él queria probar una cosa nueva y se acosto con una mujer que se enamoro de él. Lo que pasa esque esa mujer era una licántropa que se habia imprimado de mi padre. El caso esque de esa noche naci yo, por lo visto se crian que era un humano, pero olia raro, a la mezcla de olores de las dos razas. Marco queria tenerme a escondidas de sus hermanos y entrenarme de forma que fuese el mejos luchador. De pequeño no lo comprendia, pero luego a los catorce años fue la primera vez que me converti, fue muy dolorosa, sentia como mis huesos se rompian, luego se ponian bien. Nose si es el mismo dolos que cuando te conviertes en vampiro.

-y entonces que hiciste?-le pregunte

-Marco vio que habia creado a un híbrido, esa raza que se extinguió. Asi que intento volver a acostarse con mi madre, a ver si consiguia a otro como yo, pero ella se negó. En una de sus peleas, ellos no sabian que los esta viendo, y aunque estuviera en mi habitacion los escuchaba, pues Marco se enfado y la mato. Esa fue la primera vez que me pelee con él, despues me escape. Luego a los quince años me converti en lobo, fue el dia en el que un vampiro me quiso cazar y me enfade tanto que me transforme en eso. Tambien un poco dolorosa, pero no tanto como la otra. Mate al vampiro, y desde entonces llevo huyendo de mi padre y matando a los vampiros que intentan darme caza.

-por que te quieren cazar?

-creo que les confunde el olor, o algo y se piensan que soy humano-nos enseño una mordedura que tenia en el brazo- esta fue la del primer vampiro que me intento dar caza

-y el apellido Masen?-pregunto Carlise

-es el de mi madre Elisabeth Masen, el de mi padre no lo quiero utilizar

-entonces en verdad te llamas Edward Vulturi Masen?-pregunto Carlisle

-Edward Anthony-le respondio a Carlisle- Edward Anthony Vulturi Masen

-siento lo de tu madre- lo abrace, si pudiera llorar lo haria

-no te preocupes

-cuantos años tienes?-le pregunto Carlisle

-17, pero segun lo que me dijo mi padre me quedare eternamente en esta edad-le respondio Edward

Carlisle lo abrazo, luego se fue dejandonos solos. Nos dijo que iba a hablar con los demás a ver si habian oido la conversacion y sino él se lo explicaria.

.

Edward se quedo en casa a dormir. Él estaba acostado en el sillon que habia en mi habitacion y yo estaba entre sus piernas con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho. Cerre los ojos y me concentr en el sonido de su corazón que por cierto es casi inaudible, y en su respiracion acompasada.

Justo cuando empezo a amanecer, Edward se despertó. Alice nos dio ropa de Jasper para que se vistiera Edward. Me subi con él en el volvo y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto. En cuanto llegamos, senti la mirada de un monton de personas encima nuestra. Salimos y Edward me cogio de la mano y entrelazo los dedos. Me acompaño hasta mi clase, y luego él se fue a la suya.

Las clases pasaron rápidas y el almuerzo tambien. Hoy me iba a quedar en casa de Edward. Asi que a la salida nos dirigimos alli. En el camino Edward compro un periodico. Cuando estuvimos ya en su casa y sentados en el sofa, empezó a leerlo. Por lo visto habia una oleada de desapariciones en Seattle. Tal y como lo decian se referian a unos neófitos.

-esto me da mala espina-dijo Edward tenso

-por lo visto alguien esta creando muchos neófitos y no los esta controlando, al final hara que los Vulturis vengan, pero no te tienes que preocupar

-yo creo que si deberia preocuparme y bastante

-por que?

-porque este seguramente sera mi padre y me querra dar caza

**Hasta aqui llega este capitulo, de momento estoy subiendo un capitulo cada dia, y eso que lo escribo ese mismo dia. Lo unico bueno que por la noche lo sueño y asi ya tengo una idea de como hacer el capitulo ese dia. Ahora esto se va a parecer bastante a Eclipse, pero esa parte ya la tengo pensada...**

**dejen reviews a ver que les parece**


	5. no quiero que te vayas

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

**CAPITULO 5: **No quiero que te vayas

**BELLA POV:**

Esto no podia ser, esto significaba que Edward se volveria a ir y ya no lo veria... Lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él me correspondio el abrazo. Se que parecerá raro, pero estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward, no creo soportar que se vaya.

-Edward no te vayas-me miro con ojos tristes

-no os quiero poner en peligro, me ire cuando ya me halla encontrado-me dio un pequeño beso

En eso tocaron al timbre, Edward se levanto para ir a abrir. Resulto ser la señora Swan que nos queria invitar a cenar, él estaba dudoso de aceptar, pero me levante del sofa, le cogi del brazo y le dije a la señora Swan que si iriamos. Edward me miro raro en cuanto cerro la puerta, iriamos a esa cena aunque tuviera que comer comida humana que no me hace gracia, pero asi al menos le mantendria despeja la cabeza.

Nos cambiamos de ropa, ya que yo me habia traido una mochila con ropa por orden de Alice. Él estaba nervioso, una por lo de su padre y la otra porque no sabiamos que comida iba a preparar la señora Swan. Pero se relajo un momento.

-menos mal, va a hacer chuleton, eso me sienta bien. Bella en algun momento de distraccion de ellos o en un movimiento rápido que no se note, me echas tu comida en mi plato.-asenti

-no te preocupes... no me pasara nada por un poco de comida humana-le dije para tranquilizarlo

Fuimos a casa de los señores Swan. Nos abrio la puerta el señor Swan que nos dijo que le llamasemos Charlie, pero se notaba que no tenia muchas ganas de tener esa cena. Nos dijo que nos sentaramos en el sofa mientras esperabamos. Alli se encontraba un niño de unos 9 años viendo la television. Lo saludamos y nos sentamos al lado. Al poco la cena estuvo lista. Nos sentamos en la mesa, de manera que yo quede al lado de Edward, la señora Swan y el señor Swan enfrente y el niño que nos dijo que se llama Cameron al frente de la mesa.

-mami yo no quiero tanta carne, yo quiero de eso-y señalo un poco de verduras

-nose que te ha dado ahora por ser vegetariano... pero vas a comer algo-le contesto Renee, como nos dijo que la llamaramos

-joo-puso cara triste, pero Renee ya se habia ido, Edward se acerco a su oido a decirle algo, que por mi super oido lo escuche

-no te preocupes, hacemos una cosa, yo te doy verduras y tu me das carne, que te parece?-el niño asintio, y se dieron la mano, se cambiaron comida

Supongo que lo habra hecho para que no le siente mal y se ponga a toser, Renee cuando vino y cio el plato de su hijo sonrió, luego miro el de Edward y tambien sonrio. Comimos tranquilamente mientras hablabamos de muchas cosas. Yo comi bastante comida, aunque la mayoria se la comia Edward. Nos despedimos pronto de ellos con la escusa de que al dia siguiente teniamos instituto.

Llegamos a su casa y nada más estrar por la puerta se quito la camisa. Y se tumbo en el sofa, quedo con una pierna colgando y con la otra estirada. Me sente a su lado y puse la pierna en mi regazo. Se le notaba cansado. Tenia un brazo tapandole los ojos.

-porque no te vas a dormir?-le pregunte

-deberia, comer tanta comida humana me da sueño, pero que haras tu si yo me duermo?

-cualquier cosa, escuchar tu música, ayudarte a arreglar la casa, o simplemete me tumbo a tu lado y descanso aunque no pueda dormir-se me quedo mirando-venga vamos, levantate de aqui-lo cogi del brazo y se empezo a levantar

Lo acompañe a su habitacion, se quito los pantalones, haciendo que quedara solo en boxes, se tumbo, y yo me acoste a su lado. Edward estaba boca abajo, me puse a hacerle caricias en la espalda hasta que se quedo dormido. Estuve un rato con él y luego me fui a arreglarle un poco la casa. Sera un híbrido y todo lo que diga, pero tiene la casa muy desordenada. Aunque lo que más hay son camisetas rotas. Se me habia ocurrido una cosa, asi que llame a Alice y le explique mi plan al cual ella y toda mi familia acepto.

Luego me puse a ver la televisión, como no hacian nada me puse una pelicula. Cuando termino vi que dentro de poco iba a amanecer. Subi a darme una ducha. Oí a Edward levantarse, salí rápido de la ducha y me vestí a velocidad inhumana. Miré en su habitación y vi que no estaba. Baje y me lo encontre con un donuts en la boca. Me empece a reir.

-de qwe te guies?-me dijo como pudo con el donuts en la boca

-estas gracioso con el donuts en la boca y en boxes-rodo los ojos-venga vamos al instituto

Se comio el donuts mientras se vestia. Luego nos fuimos en su coche hasta el instituto, donde vi que mis hermanos aun no habian llegado, pero al menos sabia el porque.

-por que no estan tus hermanos?

-llame a Alice ayer por la noche y me dijo que se iban de caza, pero que vendran más tarde

Las clases se me pasron un poco lentas, no queria que Edward se calentara la cabeza con lo de irse, por eso llame a Alice, que luego le preguntaria que tal va el plan. En el almuerzo estaban mis hermanos. En cuanto me sente mire a Alice y asintio con la cabeza, y me gesticulo con los labios la hora y el sitio.

Al salir del instituto me fui con Edward que iba conduciendo hacia su casa. En cuanto llegamos nos sentamos en el sofa y le empece a contar todo.

-Edward esta noche vamos a ir a un sitio con mi familia a entrenar para la pelea contra los neófitios y tu padre-se puso tenso

-te dije que no queria que corrierais peligro, no quiero que peleis

-pero a nosotros no nos importa, además que te consideramos parte de la familia, bueno más bien ellos, porque para mi eres el amor de mi vida-se me quedo mirando- además no seremos nosotros solos, mis hermanos se han ido hoy a hablar con los Quileutes, que son licántropos para que se unan a nosotros y luchemos juntos. Solo que no saben que tu eres un híbrido, lo descubriran esta noche.

-tenia pensado enfrentarme solo a mi padre, pero supongo que no lo voy a hacer, esta bien, ire esta noche, pero con una condición-asenti- con mi padre me enfrento yo, nadie más

-trato hecho, y ahora que te parece si nos vamos a tu habitación...-no me dejo terminar cuando ya me habia llevado a su habitacion donde hicimos el amor por mucho tiempo.

.

Llego la hora en la que habiamos quedado con los Quileute, asi que nos metimos en el bosque y fuimos corriendo hacia el lugar. Cuando llegamos mi familia y los Quileute ya estaban alli, al menos estaban en su forma humana y no la lobuna, asi podriamos hablar, pero como siempre iban en shorts y sin camiseta. Edward estaba un poco nervioso, los Quileutes al vernos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-que hace él aqui? No se supone que ningun humano se habia enterado de lo que somos?-dijo Sam, el jefe de la manada-además huele raro

-no os preocupeis-dijo Carlisle- él no es humano, es un híbrido-se quedaron con los ojos abiertos- y por vuestras caras supongo que no sabeis lo que es, pues es una raza que se extinguio, pero por lo visto quedo él. Es una mezcla de vampiro y licántropo por eso el olor raro, esta raza es más fuerte que un vampiro y un hombre lobo

-estas de guasa?-dijo Paul

-bah da igual, empecemos el entrenamiento-dijo Sam

Jasper se puso a explicar todo lo relacionado con los neófitos, y como atacarles. Luego llamo a Emmett para entrenar con él, ya que ataca como un neófito, siempre de frente. Los Quileute habian decidido mirar. Jasper entreno con todos nosotros, menos con Edward. Era dificil luchar contra él. Los Quileutes se reian cuando caiamos al suelo por algun fallo gracioso. Pero por lo visto Jasper queria probar algo nuevo.

-Edward, vamos a luchar tu y yo-dijo Jasper

-estas seguro?-le pregunto

-si, quiero luchar contra un híbrido, total es entrenamiento... mientras no me mates-dijo en broma. Edward se puso a unos metros de él- pero en tu forma híbrida

-se transforma?-preguntó Jacob

-si-le contesto Jasper

Edward se quito la camiseta, y la dejo en una rama de un árbol. Luego se desato el cinturon e hizo lo mismo que con la camiseta. Los Quileute lo miraban extrañados. Entonces Edward empezó a transformarse, haciendo que cambiara su color de piel, los dientes, los ojos negros, y un poco de garras en las manos. En ese momento Jasper y Edward empezaron a luchar, todos mirabamos sorprendidos. Golpes por un sito, luego por otro lado, subiendo un tronco y luego saltando encima del oponente. Al final Jasper paro la pelea riendose.

-vale, si es dificil derrotar a un híbrido-Edward le sonrio

-yo tambien quiero pelear contra él-dijo Paul

Todos nos quedamos mirandolo, Edward ya se habia puesto en su forma normal. E iba a ponerse su cinturon. Lo miramos y asintio. Se volvio a poner donde antes, Paul se convirtio en lobo, era de color gris, era bonito, pero era más guapo Edward. El color de Edward era diferente al de todos ellos. Es como una mezcla de Jacob y Paul.

-un momento- dije, me miraron- Edward si peleas asi, Paul esta en desventaja, porque no te pones de tu otra forma y asi de paso la ven mi familia y ellos?- Edward asintio

-pero de cuantas maneras se puede transformar?-dijo Sam

-de dos, la híbrida y..-Edward se transformo en lobo-... esta-termine diciendo

Todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. Paul empezo atacando, si ya se me hacia difiil ver luchar a Edward y Jasper, ahora que luchaba contra Paul más. Porque lo veia en su forma lobuna que me encantaba. Al final los Quileute pararon la pelea porque tenian hambre. Decidi darle celos a Emmett. Edward vino hacia mi y le acaricie la cabeza. Mientras mi familia terminaba de hablar con los Quileutes, le dije lo que queria hacer a Edward, que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

-Emmett-me acerque a él, con Edward detrás- te apetece hacer una carrera hasta casa?

-claro!

-Alice coge la ropa de Edward- Edward estaba acostado a mi lado, me subi encima y él se levanto, agarre un poco de pelo- bien Emmett voy a ir encima de él, y a ver quien llega antes Edward conmigo encima o tu corriendo sin peso.

Todos nos miraban raro, y los Quileutes divertidos que por cierto aun no se habian ido- acepto el reto

-Emmett te vamos a dejar ventaja, ya que Edward corre a cuatro patas

-pues vale, pero si os gano no vale quejarse

-que si vete- Emmett salio corriendo, todos nos miraron, Edward hizo un movimiento de cabeza-ahora corre

Edward salio corriendo, como molaba ir encima de él con el viento pegandote en la cara. Y para que mentir Edward corria más rápido que nosotros. Ví a Emmett a la lejania, Edward corrio más rápido hasta que lo alcanzamos. Emmett iba serio y yo sonriendo. Al final lo pasamos y llegamos a casa antes. Al poco llego Emmett.

-yo tambien quiero que me lleve-dijo haciendo un pucherito

Edward nego con la cabeza, me baje y luego se acerco a Emmett, se acosto a su lado dandole una invitacion para que subiera. Emmett subio sonriente. Luego echo a correr en otra direccion del bosque. A los cinco minutos llegaron los demás.

-quien a ganado?-pregunto Alice

-nosotros-dije

-donde esta Emmett?-pregunto Rosalie

-disfrutando como un niño pequeño-le respondi

**Como veis esto se parece a Eclipse, y el capitulo siguiente tambien, pero no puedo adelantar nada... Por cierto mañana juega España contra Holanda y ya es la final del mundial, asi que el capitulo lo más probable esque lo suba o cuando llegue que a lo mejor sera la madrugada o el lunes por la tarde/noche como hago con todos los demás. **

**Son las 23:48 y ya lo he terminado, ahora o me pongo a intentar escribir el siguiente o si no lo consigo pues me ire a ver la tele o a dormir, segun lo que me de.. que con la locura que tengo nunca se sabe, seguramente me quedare leyendo alguna historia del fanfiction hasta a saber que hora xD**

**dejen reviews a ver que les parece**


	6. Marco

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

**CAPITULO 6: **Marco

**BELLA POV:**

Enseguida vimos a un Emmett sonriente encima de Edward, que aun seguia en su forma lobuna. Edward llego corriendo hasta nosotros, se paro en seco haciendo que Emmett-que no se habia sujetado a Edward- saliera volando hacia delante.

-Emmett tenias que agarrarte a Edward-le dijo Esme

-pero no sabia que iba a parar en seco-respondio Emmett en su defensa

-yo quiero subir!-dijo Alice

¿Pero esque no me iban a dejar a Edward en paz? Aunque el parecia divertido, pero es mi novio... Espero que Alice sea la última, además ¿no se cansara?. Edward se acerco a Alice y se acosto invitandola a subirse. Ella se subio feliz, vaya ella tambien parecia una niña pequeña. Edward se levanto, pero giro su cabeza fijandola en un árbol. Empezo a gruñir y a sacar los dientes. Miramos en aquella dirección, pero no veiamos nada.

Empezó a andar alrededor del árbol, pero aun seguia gruñendo y sacando los dientes. Alice miraba hacia arriba. Edward se puso a dos patas contra el árbol. En eso oimos un sonido por los árboles, entonces Edward iba mirando hacia arriba y corriendo llendo por el mismo sitio donde se escuchaba. De repente del árbol salio un vampiro que se fue corriendo adentrandose en el bosque. Edward se fue corriendo detrás con Alice aun subida en él.

**EDWARD POV:**

Habia oido los pensamientos de este vampiro, al menos el ser híbrido me daba más ventaja en cuanto a la vista. Por los pensamientos supe que era un enviado de mi padre, pero al menos no sabia que yo era a quien buscaban. Lo fui amenazando con gruñidos, para que bajara del árbol, hasta que consegui que lo hiciera, entonces sali detras de él. Alice aun iba subida en mi. Por sus pensamientos supe que estaba disfrutando, pero yo tenia mi vista fija en el vampiro que corria para salvar su vida.

Corrí más rápido todavia, había un tronco tirado en el suelo, asi que me apoye en él y me impulse para dar un salto, haciendo que cayese encima del vampiro. Le mordi el brazo con tanta fuerza que se lo arranque. Alice se bajo y le arrancó la cabeza.

-vamos a casa y alli lo quemamos-me dijo, cogio el brazo y la cabeza y se subio encima, por mi parte cogi el cuerpo.

Fui andando, pero un poco rápido hasta la casa de los Cullen. Ibamos llegando y por los pensamientos pude ver que se habian quedado alli fuera esperando. Alice se bajo y en sus pensamientos pude ver que se iba a avisarles de que empezaran a hacer el fuego.

**BELLA POV:**

Vimos a Alice llegar corriendo con un brazo y una cabeza. Por lo visto lo habian matado, pero ¿donde esta Edward y el resto del cuerpo del vampiro?. Alice le dijo a Jasper que hiciese una pequeña fogata. Donde tiro la cabeza y el brazo. Enseguida llego Edward aun en su forma lobuna-normal no tiene ropa- y con el resto del cuerpo del vampiro sujetado con los dientes. Solto el cuerpo y vino hacia mi, agacho su cabeza en señal de que le acariciara.

-Edward, vamos a buscar unos pantalones de Emmett-asintio

Nos metimos dentro, él iba con cuidado de no darle a nada con la cola ni nada. Lo lleve hasta mi habitación, donde le deje esperando. Luego fui a por unos pantalones a la habitacion de Emmett. Cuando se los di, le dije que se diese una ducha. Sali de la habitacion y fui a mirar como iba todo.

Por lo visto ya habian quemado el cuerpo del vampiro, porque ya estaban apagando el fuego. Alice estaba contanto que fue muy divertido matar un vampiro encima de Edward. Conto toda la persecucion. Al poco llego Edward, por lo visto no le quedaban tan mal los pantalones de Emmett.

-le he leido los pensamientos al neófito que hemos matado y era un enviado de mi padre, me esta buscando, pero no sabia que el lobo era yo-nos conto Edward

-habra que estar preparados-dijo Carlisle

.

Nos encontrabamos en la cafeteria, riendonos de una de las bromas de Emmett. Edward y yo teniamos las manos entrelazadas. Hoy Edward no estaba comiendo, segun él no tenia hambre. Angela, una de las pocas humanas de este instituto que no es una zorra se acerco a nosotros, llevaba una carta en la mano.

-Edward-dijo tímida

Se giro para mirarla-dime

-un hombre que estaba fuera me dio esto y me dijo que te lo diese, que era muy importante-Edward se puso tenso, extendió la mano, le dio la carta y se fue

Edward la abrio y la empezo a leer, nosotros nos mirabamos preocupados. Edward dio un golpe en la mesa que nose como no se rompio de la fuerza con la que le dio, todos se quedaron mirandonos. Se levanto y se fue fuera. Esto me estaba mosqueando, ¿que ponia en la carta para que se pusiera asi?. Me levante y fui donde Angela. Me sente a su lado, las demas se me quedaron mirando.

-Angela, ¿como era el hombre que te ha dado la carta?

-pues, era alto, tendria unos cuarenta y pocos años, pelo marrón, largo y lo que más me extraño era que llevaba como una capa negra. -mierda habia sido Marco

-gracias-me empece a levantar, iba andando y le hice una seña a Emmett y a Jasper, para que me siguieran.

Fuimos al aparcamiento, pero vimos que aun seguia ahi el volvo de Edward. Supongo que se habra metido en el bosque, asi que nos metimos tambien. No podia creer que Marco hubiese ido al instituto para darle una carta a Edward por medio de Angela. Emmett y Jasper estaban serior, pero yo estaba al borde de la preocupación. Seguimos corriendo hasta que Jasper nos indico que parasemos, porque ya podia sentir las emociones de Edward y de otros vampiros. Nos subimos a un árbol cada uno, de manera que se podia ver todo.

En el prado ese, se encontraba Edward de rodillas, con un vampiro a cada lado, enfrente a Marco, y luego tambien habian más vampiros. Por lo visto habia ido con todo el ejercito o por lo menos parte de él.

-Ay Edward, llevo buscandote mucho tiempo, habias conseguido escabullirte muy bien, pero al final siempre te termino encontrando. Por lo visto estas feliz con tu nueva noviecita, que por cierto es de la gran familia Cullen, la que tanto adora Aro. Pero que se le va a hacer, ahora mismo de ti solo quiero que me hagas un favor y entonces seguramente te dejare vivir. - Se le acerco y le cogio del pelo- quiero que encuentres a una licántropa y me la traigas, que dices, aceptas?-le dijo sonriente

Edward le escupio en la cara-y una mierda hare eso para ti-Marco le pego un puñetazo en la cara, luego le volvio a coger del pelo

-recuerda que te puedo hacer daño-me parece que en esa frase habia doble sentido o que se referia a dos cosas nose...- pero bien tu lo has escogido, hoy me siento benévolo, asi que te propongo un reto para salvar tu vida-le solto del pelo, y se alejo, le hizo una seña a los que habian al lado de Edward y se fueron con los demás- nosotros nos vamos, pero te voy a dejar en manos de un licántropo que para mala suerte tuya es de los mios, asi que dejare que te dé caza y veremos si sobrevives, ten suerte la necesitaras, si sobrevives dale recuerdos a los Cullen y te doy el aviso de que nos veriamos pronto

Marco se fue junto con todos los demás vampiro, menos uno de ellos que seguramente seria el licántropo. Edward se levanto y se quito las cuerdas con las que tenia las manos atadas, que por cierto yo no habia visto ya que solo le veia la espalda. baje del árbol junto con mis hermanos y nos acercamos a él, para que se asustara el hombre, aunque parece un adolescente.

-iro al insituto-nos dijo Edward enfadado

-no te dejaremos en peligro-le respondi yo

-por favor iros, y luego hablamos, le estoy leyendo la mente y ahora tambien os dara caza a vosotros, por eso quiero que vayais con los demás y asi no sospechen nada los humanos. Además me vereis muy pronto por alli.- nos dijo

Mis hermanos me obligaron a irme. Llegamos al aparcamiento, por lo visto habia faltado uno o dos profesores porque habian algunos humanos alli esperando a que se terminase por los que tenian otra clase y los que esperaban a otras personas.

EDWARD POV:

Le habia leido los pensamientos a mi padre, que eso no se lo dije nunca de que tengo ese don y descubri que me queria matar de todos modos. El favor ese vi que queria crear otro híbrido y por eso me necesitaba, porque yo no huelo a vampiro del todo y el licántropo que tenia como subdito por decirlo de algun modo, era aun joven y no le serviria si se imprimara de alguien.

En cuanto Emmett, Jasper y Bella se fueron que nose porque vinieron. Mire al chaval, me transforme en híbrido de manera que se me rompio la camisa. El chaval se quedo un poco sorprendido, luego vino corriendo hacia mi y empezamos a pegarnos puñetazos. Le pegue un empujon que lo estampe contra un árbol, se iba a transformar en lobo, pero yo no queria matarlo. Asi que empece a correr, con él persiguiendome. Volvi a ponerme en mi forma normal, y me adentre en el aparcamiento del instituto que habian estudiantes. Lo deje pasar y me fui directamente al volvo.

El chaval se habia quedado en el bosque esperandome para seguir peleando. Los Cullen estaban al lado del volvo. Las chicas me miraban como un trozo de carne, y encima no llevo camisa. Llegue al volvo y abri el maletero.

-Edward estas bien?-me dijo Bella preocupada

-si, no te preocupes-abri el doble fondo del coche, nadie sabia esto, pero aqui tengo un monton de cosas desde cuerdas y cuchillos hasta pistolas y alguna escopeta. Cogi la cuerda y la puse en mi hombro izquiero, luego busque la jeringuilla que contenia un somnifero. La guarde en un bolsillo del pantalon, cogi la mochila con ropa de recambio. Cogi la botella que tenia escondida de sangre y bebi un poco, luego la deje otra vez donde estaba. Cerre el maletero, me acerque a Bella le di un beso en la frente y me volvi otra vez en direccion al bosque ante la atenta mirada de todos.

**BELLA POV:**

No lo podia creer, pero que tenia Edward en el maletero ¡¿un arsenal?. Luego se volvioa ir al bosque dejandonos todos mirandolo. Se oian comentarios como "_vaya, y a este que le ha pasado","que bueno que esta!"_No me lo podia creer, Emmett no paraba de decir que era un tio muy raro, pero que era la lo mejor que habia visto en mucho tiempo.

**EDWARD POV:**

Me adentre en el bosque, iba siguiendo su rasto, podia oir un poco sus pensamientos. Asi que pude esquivar el ataque suyo a mi espalda. Era un lobo de color gris con un poco de marrón. Me subi a un árbol, y lo fui mareando un poco llendo de árbol en árbol, hasta que me lance a su espalda y me agarre a él. Me quede subido en lobo, mientras él no paraba de moverse intentando que me bajara. Le ate la cuerda alrededor de la boca haciendo que no la puediera abrir, entonces consegui mi proposito, que se convirtiera en humano. Saqué la jeringuilla y se la clave en el cuello. Se fue quedando poco a poco dormido. Saque la ropa que tenia y le puse unos pantalones. Le até las manos y lo puse en mi hombro como un saco de patatas. Cogi la mochila y empecé a andar.

Fui caminando otra vez hacia el aparcamiento, donde por lo visto se habian quedado todos a ver que es lo que pasaba conmigo. Fui directo a mi volvo, todos estaban con los ojos abiertos y me miraban con miedo. Llegue hasta mi volvo, abri la puerta trasera y puse al chaval acostado en los asientos traseros. Cerre la puerta del volvo, le hice una seña a Bella para que subiese. Lo hizo, yo me sente en el asiento del conductor y conduci hasta su casa.

**Se que me tarde en subir, pero esto de que ganara España el mundial, tanto dia de celebración, o cuando conseguia tiempo para poder escribir antes de que me fuera o con mi madre o con mis amigos, me llamaban y al final me quedaba sin tiempo. Pero tengo una idea de como sera el proximo capitulo, asi que espero poder tener tiempo y escribirlo. **

**Bueno me voy a dormir que son las 2:38 de la madrugada y yo aqui, pero habia decidido que no me acostaria hasta terminar el capitulo xD**

**dejen reviews a ver que les parece**


	7. Collin

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD**

**CAPITULO 7: **Collin

**BELLA POV:**

No me podia creer todo lo que habia pasado. Edward aparco el coche en el garage. Saco al chico y se fue al patio trasero. Lo dejo en el suelo, y me miro.

-siento el haber hecho eso delante de tanta gente, pero si no lo hacia, me iba a perseguir todo el rato, hasta conseguir matarme

-no te preocupes! solo espero que no pase nada malo-le dije

Escuchamos el motor de varios coches. Eso significaba que acaban de llegar todos los demás. Los vi entrar. Por lo visto tambien estan aqui Esme y Carlisle. Les explico todo lo que habia pasado, que su padre lo queria cazar y matar. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y dijeron que estaban para lo que sea. Si hacia falta pelear, tambien se haria, aunque a Carlisle no le hacia mucha gracia que digamos.

El chaval se empezo a remover, abrio los ojos y cuando nos vio se levanto como pudo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atado. Se transformo en lobo, hizo que se rompiese la cuerda. Edward dio unos pasos alejandose de nosotros. Entonces el lobo se le echo encima pero Edward lo esquivo.

-no te voy a matar! estate quieto! tengo que hablar contigo!- el lobo se quedo quieto- a ver cual es el plan de mi padre?- se quedo callado, supongo que oyendo sus pensamientos-tiene algun otro licantropo?-el lobo nego con la cabeza-entonces solo te tenia a ti... estas siguiendo su plan de encontrar una licantropa para él?-volvio a negar- haremos un plan, entendido?-asintio-pero tendra que ser más tarde, puedes ir al garage y en mi coche te pones ropa, se esta acercando el jefe Swan.

¿¡QUE? Que el jefe Swan estaba vieniendo a casa?, claro, supongo que alguien lo llamo y entonces supongo que como no esta Edward en su casa ha venido a la nuestra.

-ponte ropa, y ahora cuando este aqui el jefe Swan me sigues con lo que este diciendo y luego hablamos.

El lobo se fue hacia el garage. Todos nos quedamos mirando a Edward, pero se le veia tranquilo. A los pocos minutos aparecio el coche patrulla del jefe de policia. Carlisle salio para saber que queria y estaba buscando a Edward. Salimos todos.

-señor Masen, me puede decir que es lo que ha hecho con el chico y porque le habia hecho eso?

En eso que aparece el chaval, vestido con ropa de Edward. Por lo menos le venian. Fue hacia donde estaba Edward.

-lo que pasa, esque él es mi primo por parte de padre, no es asi Collin?

-claro, no se preocupe jefe, lo que pasa esque estabamos jugando por decirlo de algun modo, siempre que nos vemos hacemos eso, y asi comprovamos quien es más fuerte-dijo con tranquilidad

-ah... en ese caso no pasa nada, pero podriais haber hecho eso en otro momento sin asustar a todos los estudiantes del instituto...

-lo sentimos, no volvera a ocurrir, voy a que le hagan una matricula en el instituto ya que se va a quedar conmigo una temporada...-dijo Edward

Charlie, asintio y despues de despedirse se fue. Todos soltamos un suspiro, menos el tal Collin que miro a Edward enfadado.

-como que me vas a hacer una matricula en el instituto?

-claro! que pretendias que te dejara libre asi como asi? estas muy equivocado, asi te tendre más vigilado y yo de ti no haria ninguna estupidez

Collin se enfado, y se fue dentro de la casa. Todos los demas lo siguieron. Edward y yo nos quedamos fuera, lo abrace para que viese que tenia mi apoyo, se le notaba que estaba pensando mucho en su padre, y todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Solo espero que todo esto no haga que se tenga que ir.

.

Por la noche, acompañe a Edward y a Collin hasta la casa de Edward. No queria dejarle solo en ningún momento. Podia empezar cualquier pelea entre ellos. Edward cocino mucha comida. Todo era carne. Solamente comieron ellos dos, Collin comia como si no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo. Al mirar a Edward y vi que me estaba mirando y asintio adivinando mis pensamientos. Al poco se quedo dormido. Me quede abrazada a Edward en el sofa mientras veiamos la television, la cual creo que ninguno de los dos le estabamos haciendo caso. Por mi parte pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando y en como mi vida habia dado este giro desde que Edward habia aparecido.

Y creo que por parte de él, estaria pensando en cosas de su padre y que tiene que hacer. No quiero que se vaya, y si lo hace, pues tenia decidido irme con él. Aunque luego echaria de menos a mi familia. No creo que ellos me perdonasen que los dejara asi como asi, pero supongo que me entederan, porque ellos harian lo mismo por sus respectivas parejas.

Edward se quedo dormido al cabo de un buen rato. Me di cuenta, gracias a que su respiracion se habia vuelto más acompasada. Podia oir tambien la respiracion de Collin, pero la de Edward era música para mis oidos.

.

Por la mañana, primero se desperto Edward, al poco se desperto Collin. Edward le dejo ropa, y se vistieron. Desayunaron y luego nos fuimos pronto al instituto para hacerle una matricula. Conseguimos que se la hiceran gracias al soborno de Edward. Desde luego se podian conseguir muchas cosas con dinero. Nos fuimos al coche. Nos quedamos en el aparcamiento al lado del volvo. Cada vez que llegaba un estudiante se quedaba mirando, ya que estaban los dos aqui, hablando normal.

Todos estaban estupefactos, supongo que durante este dia habran muchos rumores. Pero no les quiero hacer caso. Además es mejor no meternos en problemas, ya que queriamos pasar desapercibido aunque costaba que eso sucediera.

.

Las clases pasaron rápidas, o esa fue mi impresion. Habia tenido alguna clase con Collin, pero no hablabamos mucho. Mi familia estaba un poco rara, pero habia conseguido hablar con Alice y la habia tranquilizado.

A la hora del almuerzo, estabamos todos sentados en la mesa, incluyendo a Collin, con una bandeja de comida delante, de la cual solamente comia Collin, ya que Edward comia, pero estaba distraidamente. Podia oir los cuchicheos de los demás, pero no les estabamos haciendo caso.

Se oyo como alguien entraba en la cafeteria. Era uno de los nuestros. Un vampiro. Collin se tenso, al igual que nosotros. Lo miramos, parecia un chaval de unos 20 años más o menos. Collin miro a Edward y este asintio. Odio que hablen por los pensamientos, no los entiendo. Y nose como estar, estoy preocupada y que hagan eso me hace estarlo más.

Collin fue hacia el chaval. Todos estabamos pendiente de ellos. Menos Edward que seguia mirando su plato. Collin salio de la cafeteria acompañado por el chaval.

-Edward, ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Marco esta fuera, quiere hablar con él, y seguramente luego querra algo conmigo, nose si querra hablar o nose... puedes esperarte cualquier cosa de su parte...

**ya se que me he tardado... pero no me venia inspiracion! y eso es una mierda! a ver si consigo que me venga más, pero se me acercan examenes y estare un poco ocupada...**

**intentare actualizar pronto, tengo pensado subir un capitulo de una historia sin fin y de alguna más...**

**bueno nos leeremos pronto... o eso espero xD**

**dejen reviews a ver que les parece**


	8. No hagas nada estúpido

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

**CAPITULO 8:**

**BELLA POV:**

Edward estaba muy pensativo, supongo que escuchando la conversación de su padre y Collin, o intentando escuchar los pensamientos. Miré a Alice y vi que estaba con la mirada perdida, como cuando esta teniendo una visión. Volví a mirar a Edward y tenía el ceño fruncido. No me gusta esa cara, porque con lo poco que lo conozco puede significar dos cosas. La primera que no le gustaba la conversación, o los pensamientos. Y la segunda que estaba planeando algo que seguro que no me iba a gustar nada.

-Se ha ido- dijo Edward después de unos minutos

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?-dijo Jasper

-Marco ha decidido darme caza, por esa razón se ha llevado a Collin, porque sabe donde vivís y donde vivo

-¿No habrás pensado en hacer algo estúpido?-pregunte

-No, no te preocupes- dijo mirándome a los ojos

No me convencía, pero de todos modos, me había mirado a los ojos y me había dicho que no haría nada estúpido. Pero tampoco lo conocía mucho como para saber que haría lo que había dicho. Vi como Edward se quedo mirando a Alice.

Sonó el timbre, nos empezamos a levantar, pero Edward no se levanto, se quedo sentado.

-Necesito que me hagáis un favor-dijo serio

-Dinos-dijo Rosalie

-¿Podríais cubrirme contando cualquier cosa de porque voy a faltar? Necesito ir a cazar o no podre aguantar mucho-le mire a los ojos y los tenia oscuros

-¿Pero no tienes las bolsas de sangre en tu casa?-le pregunté

-Si, pero necesito desahogarme cazando o no sé que es lo que voy a hacer cuando no aguante.-dijo serio

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¡No! No te preocupes, necesito un momento a solas para pensar

Se levantó y se fue. Nos fuimos cada uno a su clase, le dije al profesor que Edward estaba enfermo y se había tenido que ir. No me fiaba mucho de lo que fuera a hacer, pero tenía que confiar en él.

Nada más salir del instituto obligué a Alice a ir a casa de Edward, pero me dijo que primero había que ir a casa a cambiarnos y a pedirle ayuda a Esme y a Carlisle. Nose como me pudo convencer, supongo que con la ayuda de Jasper y su don.

Al llegar vi que estaban en casa Esme y Carlisle. Alice habló con ellos y les explicó la situación. Decidimos ir todos. Al llegar nos cercioramos de que Renee no estaba en casa para no tener chismosos pendientes de nosotros. El Volvo de Edward no estaba.

-A lo mejor sigue de caza-dijo Esme

-Me gustaría verlo en acción-dijo Emmett sonriendo

-No creo que se haya ido de caza y se haya llevado el coche-dije

-Pero no debemos entrar-dijo Carlisle

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si lo ha atrapado Marco?-empecé a decir preocupada-por favor, vamos a entrar, si no ha pasado nada le diré que fue culpa mía.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y toque al timbre. No hubo respuesta, dentro no se oía nada. Rodeamos la casa y vimos que había una ventana del segundo piso abierta. Fuimos entrando por ella y vimos que se trataba de una habitación vacía. Fui hacia su habitación y estaba hecho un desastre. El armario abierto, algunas ropas tiradas por el suelo, por la cama. Vi que no estaban las dos neveras con las bolsas de sangre. Esto me daba mala espina.

-¿Él es así de desordenado?-pregunto Alice con horror

-No, lo tiene todo ordenado, bueno se lo ordene yo mientras dormía. Por cierto ¿no notáis un olor de vampiro?

-Me recuerda al olor de los Vulturis-dijo Carlisle

-Eso significa que Marco ha estado aquí

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y vi que el resto de la casa estaba como la habitación, todo patas arriba. Madre mía, ¿le habrá pasado algo? No veo sangre, así que supongo que no. Me puse a mirar todo a ver si encontraba alguna pista de lo que podía haber pasado. Entonces encontré un papel en el suelo arrugado. Lo cogí y leí lo que ponía.

_Bella si llegas a leer esto, que supongo que si, o eso espero, quiero que sepas que no podía permitir poner a toda tu familia en peligro y por esa razón he decidido irme. No te preocupes por mí, ya he pasado por esto antes. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día. Y también quiero que sepas que voy a intentar acabar con todo esto, que estoy cansado de huir._

_Por cierto no hagas nada estúpido que aunque seas vampira puedes no acabar bien si te metes en problemas._

_Te quiero, _

_Edward_

Leí la carta como cinco veces, y no me lo podía creer. Esme al verme así, se acercó y vio lo que ponía, se quedo sorprendida, y fue pasando la carta para que la leyeran todos.

-¿Cómo se ha podido ir así?-pregunte enfadada

-Hizo lo que creía correcto, pensó en el bien de todos. No quiere ponernos en peligro. De todos modos será mejor que vayamos a casa que nos es que vayamos a pasar desapercibidos con todos los coches aparcados fuera.

Salimos y nos subimos a los coches. Por eso no quería que lo acompañara. Y me había mentido, me había dicho que no iba a hacer nada estúpido y se había ido. Ahora que ya habíamos hablado con los Quileute y estábamos todos preparados para la guerra que se iba a montar. ¡Pero no! Él decidió enfrentarse solo y de esa manera hacer más fácil su muerte. Volví a mirar el papel. ¿Me habrá querido decir de algún modo donde se había ido, pero sabiendo que lo iba a leer Marco y lo había puesto así? No lo se, pero lo averiguare. Porque no pienso esperarme a encontrarnos por casualidad dentro de vete a saber tu cuantos años.

-A ver lo que hay que hacer es tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con calma, no vayamos a cagarla y a arrepentirnos después-dijo Carlisle una vez estuvimos todos en el salón.

-Yo quiero ir a ayudarlo-dije enseguida

-Pero no sabemos donde se ha ido-dijo Alice

-A lo mejor te ha dejado una pista o algo en la carta-dijo Rosalie

-Puede ser-dijo Jasper

Nos pusimos a analizar lo que ponía y estaba claro que la clave era _"quiero que sepas que voy a intentar acabar con todo esto, que estoy cansado de huir"_. ¿Pero a donde se puede haber do con intentar de acabar con todo esto? Puede ser a un montón de sitios.

-Tenemos claro cual es la pista, ¿alguien tiene alguna ligera idea de a sitio se refiere?-pregunte

-Puede ser cualquier lado. Por ejemplo, puede que se le haya ocurrido hacerle una trampa a Marco en algún sitio donde él tuviera un refugio o algo-dijo Jasper- Acuérdate de todo lo que tenía en el maletero, ¿de donde sacaba eso? A lo mejor tiene algún aliado algo por ahí.

-Podría ser-dijo Esme- estoy muy triste, es un buen chico, no quiero que le pase nada, casi ni lo conozco pero lo quiero como un hijo

-¿Y si se ha ido a Italia?-dijo Emmett

-¿A Italia?-pregunto Alice

-¡Claro! para hablar con los Vulturis, es una buena forma de acabar con todo, teniendo en cuenta que seria como un suicidio-dije

-Si, pero resulta que Aro y Cayo no saben nada de lo que hace Marco a sus espaldas. Y lo que hizo va en contra de las leyes que tienen ellos. Además fue Aro quien se encargo de extinguir a los híbridos. No creo que le haga gracia que su hermano haya creado uno a sus espaldas-dijo Carlisle

-¿Eso significa que nos iremos a Italia a intentar salvar a Edward?-pregunto Alice

-No, en todo caso iremos Jasper, Bella y yo. Los demás os quedáis aquí, no quiero poner a todos en peligro. Esto no es un juego-dijo Carlisle serio

-Pero…-empezó a decir Emmett

-Emmett tu te quedas y las proteges, cualquier cosa os avisaremos y viceversa.

Preparamos una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa y compramos los billetes de avión por internet. Esto iba a ser peligroso, pero a ver si conseguíamos encontrar a Edward antes de que se viese con los Vulturis, donde seguramente lo matarían. Aunque a Rosalie, Alice, Esme y Emmett no les hiciese gracia el plan, se haría así. Porque si no fuera porque yo soy, supongo que lo sigo siendo, la novia de Edward, tenia que ir, sino me tocaría quedarme con ellos.

**Siento la tardanza (bastante a mi pesar) pero desde entonces no he tenido inspiracion, no se me ocurria nada... llevo desde hace casi un año sin escribir nada, pero ya he vuelto con este capitulo que acabo de subir y el siguiente casi terminado! Por lo tanto mañana o pasado si consigo terminarlo lo subo! **

**Que entre el cambio de curso, recuperar alguna asignatura, y no estar casi en casa afectan demasiado! **

**Aunque es un poco extraño, tengo una adaptacion a la que faltan dos capitulos, pero tambien esta apartada desde hace meses... **

**Espero no tardar tanto, porque de esta historia ya le he vuelto a pillar el hilo!**

**Dejen reviews con ideas si quereis que es posible que cambie cosas que estoy pensando, porque pienso una cosa y luego cambio de idea, pero al final vuelvo a la misma y termino haciendome un lio yo sola... ¬¬**

**Acepto sugerencias!**

**Por cierto he hecho un blog donde están todas mis historias y en algunos capítulos hay fotos! **

**http: / fanfiction - thecullen86 . blogspot . com / (todo junto)**


	9. Buscando a Edward

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

**CAPITULO 9:**

**BELLA POV:**

No puedo comprender porque ha hecho eso. Sé que no quiere poner a mi familia en peligro, pero ya estaba todo planeado con los Quiletute. Pero parece ser que según él, era mejor irse solo a Italia y hablar con los Vulturis o vete a saber que quería hacer, que de igual manera sería un suicidio.

-Bella tranquilízate, que lo vamos a encontrar no te preocupes-dijo Jasper

-Lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar

Que pena por Jasper que se ha tenido que sentar a mi lado para tranquilizarme, peor le estaba resultando difícil. Miré a Carlisle que estaba fingiendo dormir. ¡Oh, no! Eso me recuerda a Edward, que si podía dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo. Pero eso no quita la cachetada que le voy a dar en cuanto lo vea.

-Bella, en cuanto lleguemos tenemos que robar un coche con los cristales polarizados. Buscar un hotel donde quedarnos y seguramente solo podremos salir durante la noche-me dijo Jasper serio- sé que eso no te gusta, pero no tenemos otra opción.

-Podemos ir con el coche por la ciudad, los cristales son polarizados

-Si, pero no podríamos bajarnos del coche…

En eso tenia razón, supongo que atormentaré a Jasper con las emociones mientras estemos en el hotel, porque seguro que no me dejaran sola, por si acaso se me ocurre salir a buscarlo, que es muy probable que lo haga.

Llevaba dos horas encerrada en el hotel. No paraba de dar vueltas. Carlisle me ha dicho que si no conseguíamos encontrarlo que iríamos a ver a los Vulturis. Aunque seguramente iremos a visitarlos, porque si Aro se entera de que hemos estado aquí y no hemos ido a visitarlo se enfadará.

-Bella tranquilízate, solo faltan 30 minutos para que oscurezca

Mire a Carlisle. Me senté en el sillón de la habitación. Habíamos conseguido una suite para tres personas. La habitación era muy grande, había un pequeño salón, que era donde estábamos. Jasper se había ido a robar un coche, ya que a él se le daba mejor eso de ir de extranjis y supongo que también lo de robar coches. **(Foto de la habitación, el salón y el coche en mi perfil)**

-Ya he conseguido el coche-dijo Jasper entrando en la suite-esta justo en la puerta. Por cierto ya ha empezado a oscurecer, así que ya podemos irnos

-¡Perfecto!-me levanté como si tuviera un muelle

Bajamos en el ascensor, el cual iba muy lento, ¿o era mi imaginación? ¡Se paró cinco veces! ¿¡Es que acaso todo el mundo quería coger el ascensor ahora! Venga Bella relájate, que es malo estresarse. Como dice Alice _"si te estresas te saldrán arrugas"._ ¿Cómo me iban a salir arrugas si era una vampira? Nada más llegar abajo, vi que Jasper había robado un Mercedes Clase A AMG negro. Era como el que tenía Carlisle en Forks.

Carlisle se subió en el asiento de conductor, yo me senté de copiloto y Jasper detrás. Menos mal que Carlisle conocía esta ciudad del tiempo que estuvo viviendo aquí.

-Creo que deberíamos mirar por las afueras, supongo que si tiene algún escondite será allí, para que no sepan que esta aquí, o para mantenerse alejando sin levantar sospechas- dijo Carlisle

-Estoy de acuerdo, eso seria lo más normal. ¿Qué os parece si esta noche buscamos por las afueras?-dijo Jasper

-Si, tenéis razón. Supongo que no será tan idiota como para estar cerca de los Vulturis-le contesté mirando por la ventana

Estuvimos durante toda la noche buscando a Edward por las afueras de la ciudad. No hubo manera de encontrarlo. En un nos pareció olerlo, pero resultó ser una falsa alarma. No sabíamos si se desplazaba en un coche o iba a pie. Pensamos que iba en coche para evitar dejar el olor. También entramos en algunas casas abandonadas, pero no hubo suerte. Se supone que tendría que alimentarse, que si caza sería, seguramente, más fácil encontrarlo, pero claro, si había conseguido introducir las bolsas de sangre dentro del país, no necesitaría salir a cazar.

-Es mejor que volvamos al hotel, esta amaneciendo y tenemos que ver por donde seguiremos buscando esta noche. Además hay que hablar con Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett a ver si tienen noticias o algo-dijo Jasper

-Si no hay otro remedio-dije resignada

-¿Qué tal todo por ahí? ¿Habéis conseguido encontrarlo?-dijo Alice a través de la video llamada por Skype

-Aun no-empezó a decirle Jasper-hemos estado buscando por las afueras, pero no ha habido suerte. Bella esta que se sube por las paredes. ¿Has tenido alguna visión?

-No, aunque intento ver si tengo alguna, pero de momento no, si tengo alguna os avisare

-¡Alice déjame un momento!-se vio a Esme poniéndose delante del ordenador- ¿Qué tal estáis? ¡Ay mis niños! Estoy muy preocupada por vosotros

-No te preocupes Esme, no nos va a pasar nada-la intento tranquilizar Carlisle

Me fui a mi habitación a pensar y a "descansar". ¿Dónde se podría haber ido? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se estará alimentando bien? A saber pero espero que si. No puedo esperarme vete tu a saber cuantas horas hasta poder salir a buscarlo. Esto de esperar a que anochezca es un coñazo. Esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta Forks.

¿Qué haré en cuanto lo vea? ¿Le pego una cachetada? ¿Lo abrazo? ¿O lo abrazo y lo beso y luego le pego? No sé que haré, lo más seguro es que lo abrace. Me puse a recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, bueno lo poco que pasamos juntos.

-Bella hoy vamos a buscar cerca de donde viven los Vulturis-dijo Jasper entrando en la habitación

-Enserio no puedo aguantar hasta que anochezca, es mucho tiempo encerrada sin saber que hacer-le dije con pesar

-Ya lo sé, yo tampoco aguanto, pero no nos podemos arriesgar a que nos descubra. Por mi iríamos ya a buscarlo, supongo que a lo mejor es más fácil de encontrar si tenemos en cuenta que duerme

-Si… pero puede aguantar sin dormir, aunque si esta durmiendo no se mueve… ¿Y Carlisle?

-Hablando con Esme. Esta muy preocupada

-Yo también

-He hablado con Carlisle y tiene pensado ir a hablar con los Vulturis sino lo encontramos en unos días.

-¿Pero no será peligroso?-dije temerosa

-Si, pero ya sabes que Aro estima mucho a Carlisle, así que supongo que no será tan peligroso-dijo con una sonrisa

¡Por fin podíamos salir! Me sentía claustrofóbica estando encerrada en la suite. La televisión me aburría ya. Habíamos mirado las noticias a ver si había pasado algo, pero no paso nada que pudiera darnos una pista de Edward. Las series y películas terminaron aburriéndome. Charlamos un poco entre nosotros y con Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, que este último estaba con ganas de venir aquí y ayudar, que se sentía desplazado él solo con ellas tres. Al menos me reí con él un rato y por un momento no pensé en Edward.

-Bella ya podemos irnos- me dijo Carlisle

Nos subimos en el coche como la otra noche. Fuimos por las cercanías de los Vulturis, pero no veíamos nada. Las personas iban tranquilas paseando ya fueran solas, con la familia, la pareja o el perro. Vi un borrón pasar.

-¡Para el coche!-grité

-No es él- dijo Carlisle- es un guardia de los Vulturis

Siguió conduciendo pero no hubo suerte. Decidimos ir andando y así meternos en algún que otro edificio que nos llamaba la atención. Hubo un momento en el que lo olí, pero casi no se percibía, eso significaba que había pasado por ahí hace mucho tiempo. ¿Conseguiremos encontrarlo pronto?

**El próximo capítulo esta en proceso, ya lo he empezado y para este fin de semana seguro que estará subido como muy tarde el domingo :)**

**Dejen reviews con ideas si quereis que es posible que cambie cosas que estoy pensando, porque pienso una cosa y luego cambio de idea, pero al final vuelvo a la misma y termino haciendome un lio yo sola... ¬¬**

**Acepto sugerencias!**

**Por cierto he hecho un blog donde están todas mis historias y en algunos capítulos hay fotos! **

**http: / fanfiction - thecullen86 . blogspot . com / (todo junto)**


	10. No puede ser

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

**CAPITULO 10:**

**BELLA POV:**

Había pasado una semana y no habíamos tenido suerte. No sabíamos donde buscar más. Habíamos buscado por toda la ciudad entera, ya fuera por las afueras, por el centro, por todos lados. También miramos por muchos edificios, pero tampoco hubo suerte. En algunos momentos pude percibir un poco su olor, pero no nos llevaba a ningún sitio. Carlisle se había cansado y dijo que íbamos a hablar con los Vulturis, pero lo convencí de que busquemos un día más. Espero que tengamos más suerte hoy y no tengamos que ir a hablar con los Vulturis.

Hoy íbamos a mirar otra vez por los suburbios. Ya habíamos mirado, pero tenía un presentimiento. En cuanto llegamos, aparcamos el coche a la entrada, no vaya a ser que nos lo roban.

Empecé a percibir su olor, pero también percibía el de otros vampiros. ¡Seguro que esta aquí o acaba de pasar! Nos pusimos alerta en cuanto notamos varios borrones pasar a cerca nuestro.

-Acaban de pasar varios vampiros, parecía que tenían prisa-dijo Jasper

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dije

Sentía como una presión en el pecho y algo me decía que había pasado algo malo.

Íbamos mirando a todas partes, los mendigos y toda la gente nos miraba, pero supongo que dábamos miedo, porque ninguno se atrevía a acercarse, o era Jasper con su don. Vi que un edificio tenía la puerta abierta **(foto del edificio en mi perfil).** El olor de Edward era muy fuerte ahora. ¡Tenia que estar aquí! Entramos y seguí el olor hasta el último piso. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Mire a Jasper y a Carlisle quienes asintieron. Termine de abrir la puerta. Estaba todo desordenado. Habían papeles por todas partes, ropa, una o dos pistolas, muchos casquillos de balas tirados por el suelo. Olía mucho a Edward y también olía a sangre. Entonces divise las dos neveras de sangre de Edward. Pude ver en una mesa dos bolsas de sangre, supongo que por eso olía a sangre. Abrí las neveras y cogí tres bolsas de sangre de animal para poder alimentarnos.

Se escucho un gemido que provenía de la calle. Bajamos corriendo e intentando averiguar de donde había venido. Tres calles más abajo pudimos divisar un cuerpo tirado sobre unos tablones de madera. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de algún yonki, pero se podía percibir mucho el olor de Edward.

Nos acercamos corriendo y entonces vi lo peor. ¡No era un yonki! ¡Era Edward! Estaba tirado sobre los tablones de madera. Se podía ver agujeros de bala, tenia un cuchillo clavado en la mano, dejándolo inmovilizado. Tenía una especie de estaca clavada en el pecho, justo donde se encuentra su corazón. Y tenía un mordisco en el cuello.

Carlisle se acercó a él e intento tomarle el pulso y ver si aun respiraba.

-No tiene pulso, su corazón no bombea-dijo con un semblante extraño

-No puede ser… Por favor haz que viva-dije llorando sin lágrimas

-Bella, no sé que hacer, no conozco esta raza

Me acerqué a él, quite el cuchillo de su mano. Él tenía los ojos cerrados. No podía verlo así. Sabía que ese mal presentimiento significaba algo, pero no esto. No te puedes morir, esto pasa por querer hacerse el valiente, mira como estas. No me salía la voz así que lo decía con los pensamientos.

-Vamos a llevarlo con cuidado a su refugio que es lo más cercano, esta a punto de amanecer y no es plan de que nos vean así-dijo Jasper

Le quitamos con cuidado la estaca del pecho. Había mucha sangre por todas partes. Lo llevamos con cuidado a su refugio donde lo acostamos en una cama que había. Me puse a su lado con su cabeza en mis piernas. Sollozaba sin lágrimas, le empecé a pegar.

-¡Despiértate! ¡No me hagas esto!-grité

Miré a Carlisle y a Jasper. Este último estaba hablando por teléfono, supongo que con Alice dándole la trágica noticia. Carlisle estaba en silencio mirando por toda la habitación. Se quedó mirando las bolsas de sangre. Cogió dos y vino hacia mi.

-Intenta hacer que se trague la sangre, mientras le voy a echar la otra bolsa sobre la herida del pecho

Le hice caso. Abrí la bolsa e hice que fuese cayendo por su boca, le iba moviendo un poco para que le cayera. Carlisle abrió la otra bolsa e hizo que cayera sobre la herida. Esperamos un rato pero no pasó nada.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí por si vuelve. Iré a por el coche y lo meteremos en los asientos traseros-dijo Jasper antes de irse a velocidad vampírica.

Seguí mirando a Edward, pero no hubo ningún cambio. Jasper volvió enseguida y empezó a recoger algunas cosas para meterlas en el coche por órdenes de Carlisle. Cogió las neveras con la sangre, la pequeña maleta con la ropa de Edward. Luego Carlisle cogió a Edward y lo bajó con cuidado. Ya había amanecido. Me senté detrás con Edward que iba tumbado con la cabeza en mis piernas. Carlisle se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Jasper de copiloto.

Fue conduciendo hacia el hotel, pero en el camino Carlisle cambió de rumbo

-Lo siento, pero los Vulturis nos han visto y uno de sus guardias me ha dicho que vaya-dijo serio

¿¡Qué! No podíamos ir teniendo a Edward muerto en el asiento trasero. Pero no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo. Acaricie el pelo de Edward a ver si así me relajaba.

-Hagamos una cosa, vamos a ir y dejaremos a Edward en el coche, entraremos como sino pasase nada, saludamos y vemos que quiere Aro y luego nos vamos. Por cierto si veis a Marco controlaros, sobre todo tu, Bella-dijo Carlisle serio

-Esta bien…-no estaba muy segura de ello

Jasper nos contó su conservación convencerla de que no viniera. No me fiaba mucho de Alice y Esme, y sé que seguramente vendrán. Necesitaba a Esme, ella sabe lo que necesito oír. No es que Carlisle y Jasper no lo supieran, pero estaba más tranquila con ella.

Llegamos y metimos el coche en una especia de parking subterráneo. Salimos del coche. Yo con cuidado y dejé un beso en la frente de Edward. Justo en la puerta del ascensor había dos vampiros.

-Demetri, Felix-dijo Carlisle- ¿qué tal estáis?

-Bien. Aro quiere veros. Por favor, acompañarnos-dijo Felix

Los seguimos y le dieron al último piso. En el trayecto en ascensor iba perdida en mis pensamientos. No me di cuenta de cuando llegamos, ni de que había una musiquita de fondo. Caminamos por un pasillo un poco largo, que llegaba hasta una gran puerta. Demetri la abrió. Dentro era una especie de sala giganta. Había algunas columnas, tres tronos, arriba de tres escalones, que solamente estaban ocupados dos, el del centro y el de la derecha. También había dos vampiros que parecían niños de unos catorce años más o menos.

-¡Qué alegría!-dijo Aro- Ya estabas tardando en venir a visitarme-se levantó para saludar a Carlisle

Extendí un escudo para que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos en cuanto tocó su mano, e hice lo mismo cuando repitió la misma acción con Jasper, aunque también hizo lo mismo conmigo. Se le notaba un poco mosqueado por no poder leer la mente, pero supongo que Jasper lo tranquilizó.

-Les estaba enseñando la ciudad a mis hijos-dijo sonriendo

-¿Y los demás?

-En Forks, tenían cosas que hacer

-Que pena que no este aquí Marco para poder saludarte, pero me dijo que se iba a resolver unos asuntos muy importantes… ¿Me pregunto que serán?-dijo rascándose la barbilla

-Aro no te preocupes, los resolverá pronto, ya lo conoces-dijo Cayo

-Supongo que si…-Aro se quedo pensativo- ¡Uy! Que desconsiderado ¿queréis una copa de sangre?

-No, gracias. Pero gracias por la invitación-dijo Jasper

¿Dónde estaría Marco? ¿Estaría cerciorándose de que Edward esta muerto? ¿Habrá ido para ocultar todo para que no lo identifiquen? O ¿estará buscando una licántropo para crear otro híbrido? Espero que no descubran a Edward en el coche.

**El próximo capítulo esta en proceso, ya lo he empezado pero nose cuando podre terminarlo... Espero que pronto! En esta semana lo subiré!**

**Dejen reviews con ideas si quereis que es posible que cambie cosas que estoy pensando, porque pienso una cosa y luego cambio de idea, pero al final vuelvo a la misma y termino haciendome un lio yo sola... ¬¬**

**Acepto sugerencias!**

**Por cierto he hecho un blog donde están todas mis historias y en algunos capítulos hay fotos! **

**http: / fanfiction - thecullen86 . blogspot . com / (todo junto) En el blog hay más fotos que aqui en Fanfiction...**


	11. Recuerdo

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solamente creo historias con ellos xD!**

_**[Fotos de personajes nuevos, coches en mi perfil]**_

**CAPITULO 11: **

**EDWARD POV:**

En cuanto supe que Marco había decidido darme caza y que iba a matar a todo el que se interponga en su camino, me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que les pasase nada a los Cullen. No tenían por qué sufrir por mi culpa. Pero tenía que engañar a Bella, para que me dejara irme. Sé que me impedirá irme si sabe que me voy a ir a Italia para acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Si conseguía llegar hasta Aro y le contaba todo, seguramente provocaría una pelea entre los Vulturis.

Me inventé que me iba a cazar para poder irme. En cuanto conseguí que Bella se quedara, me fui a mi casa y recogí todo enseguida. Iba a velocidad sobrenatural para ir más rápido. En cuanto lo tuve todo, me fui al aeropuerto. Conseguí pasar las neveras con las bolsas de sangre haciéndome pasar por médico. Ya había falsificado un certificado por todas las veces que he viajado.

Nada más llegar robé un coche. Metí todas las cosas y me dirigí a los suburbios con todos los yonkis. Había comprado un apartamento allí. No creo que fueran a buscarme aquí. Al llegar deje todo, no deshice la pequeña maleta ni nada. Tome una bolsa de sangre y me fui a descansar. Lo necesitaba.

**SUEÑO/FLASHBACK (3º PERSONA)**

_Un niño de siete años jugaba con sus amigos. Los niños lo trataban bien, pero para los padres de los demás niños no era muy bien recibido ya que no era hijo de uno de su raza. Pero la madre si lo era y era muy querida por todos, por esa razón lo habían aceptado. El padre del niño era un vampiro, pero no solía visitarlo y el niño no tenía casi nada de vampiro, ni siquiera olía a eso. El padre las pocas veces que venia lo entrenaba para que se convirtiera en un gran luchador._

_-Hey Edward ¿Qué tal esta tu madre?-le pregunto un adulto. No se acordaba del nombre_

_-Bien! Hoy me va a hacer mi cena favorita-dijo el niño sonriendo-me voy a casa que estoy cansado-se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa_

_Cuando llegó oyó voces. Las reconoció enseguida, eran su madre y su padre. Entró enseguida pero no le gusto lo que vio. Sus padres estaban discutiendo. La madre notó a presencia del niño y se calló al instante. El padre se quedó mirando al niño, entonces se acercó le revolvió el pelo y se fue. La madre se acercó al niño y lo abrazó. El niño no sabía que pasaba. _

_-No te preocupes pequeño que todo esta bien-le decía ella acariciándole el pelo_

_-¿Por qué se ha ido?-pregunto inocentemente_

_-No podía quedarse, tenia asuntos que atender, pero vendrá otro dia a jugar contigo-le dijo la madre sonriéndole_

_Pasaron los años y se hizo habitual que cada vez que venia el padre, la madre y él pelearan. El niño intentaba no estar en casa en esos momentos, o se mantenía callado en su habitación hasta que su madre iba llorando, lo abrazaba durante un rato diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras y haciéndole prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. El niño siempre le hacia caso a su madre._

_Cuando el niño cumplió catorce años, el primer día de luna llena se convirtió en una cosa rara. Sufrió durante la transformación, sentía como que se iba a morir. Ese día justamente estaba su padre en casa y en cuanto vio lo que le pasaba a su hijo dejo de discutir con la madre. ella se asusto pero el padre no le permitió acercarse al niño. En cuanto termino de transformarse y giró su cabeza. Se vio en el espejo que había y se asusto. Se había convertido en un monstruo._

_-¡Edward!-grito la madre_

_-¡Déjalo!-grito el padre-se ha transformado en un híbrido_

_Desde ese día, el padre iba casi todos los días a entrenarlo. Ya no juagaba tanto con los amigos como antes. Pasaron los meses y el padre quería tener otro hijo, pero la madre no quería. No quería ver sufrir a otro niño. Se pelearon cada vez más. Los Quileute veían como el vampiro entrenaba a su hijo. Todos pensaban que lo estaba explotando._

_Llegó un día que se enfadaron tanto que llegaron a las manos y el padre la mató. El hijo había presenciado todo sin que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí. Se enfado tanto que se transformo y fue a atacar al padre. Pero el padre consiguió esquivarlo y le pego al hijo. Este último decidió huir._

**FIN SUEÑO/FLASHBACK (FIN 3º PERSONA)**

Me desperté sobresaltado. ¿Por qué después de dos meses volvía el recuerdo de como Marco mataba a mi madre? me cambie de ropa y me tome una bolsa de sangre. Cogí el coche y lo deje en un descampado. Fui a alquilar un coche. Alquile un Volvo XC60 negro. Decidí dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad y así estudiarla.

Estuve todo el día dando vueltas con el coche. Pero cuando llego la noche, decidí ir a una ciudad cercana donde estaba Alexander, el que me facilitaba armas y bolsas de sangre. Lo que me hace gracia es que Alexander se encontraba en la ciudad del Vaticano.

Nada más llegar, me dejo entrar después de ver que era yo por unas cámaras de vigilancia. Aparqué y entre dentro de su escondite. Por lo visto tenia compañía, pero le dijo que se fuera.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-dijo sonriente

-Si, ¿Qué tal has estado?-dije

-No me puedo quejar, ¿y a que se debe el placer de tu visita?

-Necesito algunas bolsas de sangre y munición.

-Ya me extrañaba que mi que fueras a venir solamente para saludar. No te preocupes, enseguida te lo doy, ¿quieres tomar algo?

.No, gracias. También vengo un poco en modo de visita y a lo mejor de despedida

-¿A dónde vas? Pareces triste-dijo preocupado-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi padre me volvió a encontrar y ha decidido darme caza. Había encontrado un aquelarre, donde me he enamorado de una vampira. Los había puesto en peligro y decidí venir a acabar con todo y he venido a hablar con Aro

-¿Sabes que eso es muy peligroso y que seguramente no saldrás con vida?-asentí-Tengo un nuevo invento para ti. Es una especie de veneno que puede hacerle bastante daño a un vampiro, lo que no se si llegara a matar, pero al menos supongo que hará daño

Se fue y volvió a los pocos minutos con dos mochilas. En cuanto me las dio mire que había. En una había pistolas, munición y varias jeringuillas con el somnífero para licántropos. En la otra había bolsas de sangre.

-¡Muchas gracias!-le dije sonriendo

-¿Por qué no pasas aquí la noche? Por cierto ¿sabe Marco que estas aquí en Italia?

-Gracias por tu invitación, no tenia ganas de conducir hasta Volterra. Si te digo la verdad no sé si lo sabe.

Esa noche dormí en casa de Alexander. Él era un vampiro desterrado por meterse en problemas con los Vulturis. Aunque fue una jugarreta de otro vampiro. Pero se había cambiado de lugar para que no lo encontraran. Y desde entonces esta inventando armas, etc… para que hieran a los vampiros y así un día revelarse contra los Vulturis.

Por la mañana tome una bolsa de sangre y después de despedirme de Alexander, me fui. Volví a Volterra deje algunas armas en el apartamento y alguna bolsa de sangre. Luego volví a dar más vueltas viendo a ver si veía algún escondite de los Vulturis o a alguno de ellos. Encontré tres trampillas que llevaban a unas cloacas. Pero no me metí.

Al llegar la noche fui al pueblo donde vivía cuando era pequeño. Espero que me reconozcan. El viaje me llevaría una hora más o menos. De camino pare en un autoservicio para llenar el depósito del coche y tomar comida humana. Luego seguí mi camino.

Nada más llegar, aparque delante de la que era mi casa. La encontré tal y como de se quedo antes de que huyera. Escuche que alguien se acercaba, me escondí. En cuanto entro, encendí la luz y vi que se trataba de Michael, un amigo de la infancia. Se giro y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Edward?-asentí-¡Dios! Menos mal que estas bien. Pensábamos que habías muerto-dijo viniendo hacia mi y abrazándome

-¿Estáis todos bien?-pregunte correspondiéndole el abrazo

-Si, te echábamos de menos. Han pasado muchos años, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Nos pasamos toda la noche hablando de lo que había estado haciendo por ejemplo que estaba todo el rato huyendo, que me había enamorado de una vampira y que me había transformado en lobo como ellos. Eso le sorprendió. Le conté lo que tenia pensado hacer. No le hizo gracia, pero nada me iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

-No me hace gracia que te hayas enamorado de una vampira, pero mucho menos lo que tienes pensado hacer

-¿Conoces a la familia Cullen?-le pregunte

-Si, son un aquelarre que vive en Estados Unidos y que toman sangre de animales, ¿no?-asentí-aunque no los conozco en persona pero si de oídas.

-La vampira de la que me he enamorado pertenece a ese aquelarre

-Entonces es tolerable, pero yo de ti no haría eso con los Vulturis

-No tengo otra opción. Pero mejor cuéntame cosas tuyas.

Me conto que se había enamorado aunque le daba miedo porque en cualquier momento se podía imprimar de alguien y no quería hacerle daño a su ahora amada.

Llegue a mi apartamento cuando ya había amanecido. Nada más llegar me tumbe y me dormir enseguida.

Me desperté y me duche. Luego cogí el coche y me dirigí a una cafetería y tome un bocadillo. No debería comer comida humana, pero no quería gastar las bolsas de sangre. Después de comer, me dirigí a las afueras. Podría buscar un sitio donde esconderme. Cuando se hizo mas tarde, casi anocheciendo, me dirigí hacia uno de los escondites de los Vulturis. Aparque el coche y me metí en una cloaca que había en un callejón.

Durante varios días estuve haciendo lo mismo, durante la mañana dormía y me iba a los restaurantes humanos. Y por las noches exploraba las cloacas con cuidado de no ser notado.

**Siento la tardanza pero he tenido problemas con el ordenador... ¬¬**

**El próximo capítulo esta en proceso, ya lo he empezado pero me he quedado enganchada en una parte... Espero que pronto! En esta semana si lo consigo lo subiré!**

**Dejen reviews con ideas si quereis que es posible que cambie cosas que estoy pensando, porque pienso una cosa y luego cambio de idea, pero al final vuelvo a la misma y termino haciendome un lio yo sola... ¬¬**

**Acepto sugerencias!**

**Por cierto he hecho un blog donde están todas mis historias y en algunos capítulos hay fotos! **

**http: / fanfiction - thecullen86 . blogspot . com / (todo junto) En el blog hay más fotos que aqui en Fanfiction...**


	12. ¿Quién eres?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me divierto con ellos xD**

**Nota abajo!**

**CAPITULO 12:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba aquí. Los últimos días exploraba las cloacas. Estaba cansado, ni había descansado casi y tampoco había comido bien, tan solo comida humana. Dentro de una media hora iba a anochecer. Escuché que se abría la puerta del edificio. Que raro, nadie estaba en este edificio. ¡No puede ser! ¡Me ha encontrado! Me alejé de la puerta pero no tuve tiempo para nada cuando entró Marco junto con vampiros y supongo que algún licántropo, ya que se notaba el olor un poco. Llevaban armas. Me empezaron a disparar. Salté por la ventana y noté que me seguían. Me dolía todo, al no haber tomado sangre las heridas no se curaban.

Corrí tres calles más abajo y me metí en un callejón, pero no había salida. Enseguida me alcanzaron y luché contra algunos vampiros cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no tenia mucha fuerza. Sentí que uno me mordió en el cuello. Grité y le pegué un empujón. Otro me empujó a mi haciéndome caer sobre una especie de estaca que me atravesó el pecho y me clavaron un cuchillo en la mano de manera que no pudiera moverme. Sentí como se me iban las fuerzas, me dolía todo y las heridas no se curaban. Lo último que vi antes de que se me cerraran los ojos fue la sonrisa de Marco al verme así.

**BELLA POV:**

Aro se había puesto a hablar con Carlisle. Quería irme pero no podíamos hacerlo, porque Aro sospecharía. Se abrió una puerta y vi que entro Marco, que se sorprendió al vernos. Iba acompañado por dos vampiros. Aro se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-¡Por fin estas aquí! Mira quienes han venido a visitarnos-dijo sonriente

-Ya veo… que alegría que estés aquí, Aro tenia ganas de verte-dijo con expresión extraña dirigiéndose a Carlisle.

-¿Ya has terminado los asuntos pendientes?-preguntó Cayo

-Si-alegro la cara- ya era hora…

Marco se sentó en su trono, pero no habló casi. En cambio Aro no se callaba. Era simpático para ser un Vulturis pero habría que verlo enfadado. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Jasper estaba intranquilo aunque no lo parecía. Se escuchó un ruido sordo en el pasillo por el que habíamos venido, como de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Todos nos quedamos callados. Llegaba olor a sangre. Se abrieron las puertas y apareció Edward sujetándose en la puerta. Aun tenia las heridas, pero ¡estaba vivo! ¿¡Pero que hacia aquí arriba! Miré a Marco que se asustó al verlo y le hizo una seña a uno de los vampiros que había venido con él, este salio por la puerta por donde había venido.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-preguntó Aro con expresión extraña

-Buena pregunta, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?-dijo señalando a Marco

Aro se giro y se quedo mirando extraño a Marco. Edward sonrió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él contigo? ¿No estas herido?-pregunto fijándose en las heridas

Edward nos miro y frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza.

-Podrías haberte cambiado de ropa para venir a visitarnos-dijo Cayo

-No he tenido tiempo

-¿A que se debe tu visita?-preguntó Aro

-Porque soy el hijo de tu hermano

Todo se quedo en silencio. Aro miró a Marco al igual que todas las demás. Marco se mantenía callado y con un semblante como de miedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué te ha adoptado?-preguntó Carlisle para romper el silencio

-No me adoptó-dijo despacio- él es mi padre biológico

Le empezó a cambiar la cara a Aro a una de enfado, peor le cambio de repente por una sonrisa.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?-Edward asintió- tu madre murió en el parto supongo-Edward negó- se convirtió en vampiro

-No, ella era un licántropo y Marco la mató por no querer tener más hijos. Él me entrenó desde que cumplí los dos años.

-Eso es mentira. Marco no rompería las reglas

-Si las ha roto-dijo Edward- ¿Quieres ver mis pensamientos?-dijo extendiendo la mano

Aro se quedo mirando la mano. Se notaba que tenía curiosidad pero no se fiaba de Edward. Fue yendo despacio, acercándose a él, para luego coger la mano de Edward. Aro se quedo mirando fijamente a Edward. No se oía nada, solo el sonido del corazón de Edward. Mira a Marco y estaba como para que le de algo. Vi que entraron más vampiros, pero estos con armas. ¿Qué hacían con armas?

-Interesante-dijo Aro. Nos miro- Carlisle ¿podríais salir un momento? Continuaremos nuestra reunión otro día.

-Claro-dijo Carlisle que nos hizo una seña para que saliéramos

-¿Cómo puedes dejar a Edward solo hay dentro?-dije enfadada fuera

-No podemos desobedecer a Aro, sino hubiese sido peor

Nos quedamos en el pasillo. En un lado del pasillo había un cuerpo tirado. Al acercarnos vi que era la secretaria de los Vulturis.

-Supongo que la desangro para poder alimentarse y enfrentarse a los Vulturis con más fuerza-dijo Jasper

Después de un minuto vimos que la puerta y Edward salía tranquilamente. Cerró la puerta y después de que diera dos pasos la puerta se volvió a abrir y salieron los vampiros armados. Edward se giro y empezó a caminar de espaldas sin quitar la vista de ellos. Vi como llevo su mano derecha a su espalda. Metió la mano debajo de la camiseta y saco una pistola. Los vampiros le dispararon varias veces y él disparó a dos. Edward había soltado la pistola. Iba a intervenir pero Carlisle me lo impidió.

Edward se iba a empezar a transformar, pero uno de los vampiros cogió la pistola de Edward y le disparo. Le dio en la pierna. Edward quito la pistola y les disparo a todos. ¿Qué balas eran esas que habían dejado a los vampiros tirados en el suelo medio muertos?

Edward se estaba agarrando la pierna izquierda. Justo cuando me iba a acercar vi que él se tenso y enseguida empezó a andar.

-¡Mierda! Seguidme-dijo rápidamente

Le empezamos a seguir por todos los pasillos. ¿A dónde íbamos? Edward iba cojeando. La pierna le estaba sangrando. Se escucho que alguien nos estaba siguiendo. Edward acelero como pudo. Subimos unas escaleras y abrió una trampilla. Al pasar por ella nos dimos cuenta que habíamos salido a la calle. Era de día, no podíamos ir tan tranquilamente por la calle. Por suerte estábamos en un callejón. Edward nos hizo una seña para que esperásemos y salió a la luz. Después de dos minutos apareció un coche negro con cristales polarizados. Se bajo la ventanilla y vimos a Edward. Nos hizo una seña para que subiéramos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Carlisle

-A ver un amigo

Fue conduciendo durante bastante rato. Carlisle se había sentado de copiloto, Jasper y yo íbamos detrás. Por el espejo retrovisor vi que le caían gotas de sudor. ¿Qué le pasaba? Toqué el hombro de Carlisle, me miró y le hice una seña para que mirase a Edward. Al hacerlo frunció el ceño.

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?-este lo miró

-No muy bien…-dijo, se toco la pierna donde tenia el balazo. Menos mal que habíamos bebido antes y Jasper aguantaba

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo?-preguntó preocupado

-No, de todos modos, falta poco para llegar-se quedo callado unos minutos-¡Joder! ¡Qué coño le habrá puesto a las bañas! ¡No se cura!

-¿Quién te da las armas?-preguntó Jasper

-Un amigo. Es justo a donde vamos

Estuvimos todo el camino callados. Edward cada vez sudaba más. Vi un cartel que decía que nos dirigíamos al Vaticano. ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué íbamos hacia el Vaticano? Se metió por una calle que daba a la parte de atrás del Vaticano, pero daba a una especia de casa abandonada. Había unas vallas que ponía cuidado con el perro y que le daban un aura siniestra a la casa. Daba miedo.

Edward bajo del coche y le dio a un timbre que había al lado de la puerta. No se le escucho lo que dijo solo que iba acompañado por nosotros. Volvió a subir al coche mientras se empezaron a abrir las puertas. Condujo hacia dentro y entramos en una especie de garaje. Salimos del coche, íbamos siguiendo a Edward que se dirigió a una puerta. Llevaba a un pasillo. Edward seguía cojeando y cada vez sudaba más. Al final del pasillo había una especie de salón. Ahí había un vampiro sentado en un sillón. Se levanto de golpe al ver a Edward.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado? Te dije que no era buena ida ir…

-¿Y tu que le has puesto a las balas?-dijo Edward enfadado

-Se supone que tenias que disparar a los otros no a ti mismo-Edward le hecho una mirada-esta bien, vamos a sacar esa bala. ¿Puedes transformarte?

-No puedo hacer nada, venga haz algo

-Bueno Edward sabes que te quiero, no?-Edward lo miro- te va a doler

Le cogió el brazo y se lo puso alrededor de sus hombros y empezó a andar. Le seguimos. Nos condujo hasta una especie de quirófano. Le ayudo a tumbarse en la camilla. Le ato las manos y los pies. Y le puso una especie de cinturón que le ataba por el pecho a la camilla.

-No me he presentado soy Alexander, por cierto ¿tu eres medico?-Carlisle asintió. –Vale. Seguramente necesitare tu ayuda, si alguno es sensible a la sangre o algo que salga. O si quiere sangre la cocina esta al otro lado del salón donde estábamos antes por si queréis beber sangre. –se giro hacia Edward, le miro la pierna. – Edward esto te va a doler. Te voy a poner anestesia para que duela menos.

Vi como le inyecto la anestesia y le ponía los aparatos para ver si le seguía latiendo el corazón. Cogió unas tijeras y le corto el pantalón.

-Hay que ir rápido, la anestesia no le aguantara mucho porque su cuerpo la quema. Y cuando se despierte habrá que tener cuidado a no ser que se consiga relajar.

Vi como cogió un bisturí y empezó a proceder con la extracción de la bala.

**Siento la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para continuar la historia, ahora que estoy en verano espero poder volver a escribir... **

**He visto los reviews (muchas gracias por molestaros en escribirlos, siempre me gusta ver que es lo que piensan sobre las historias y me animan a intentar escribir aunque no sepa muy bien como continuar) y he estado buscando el capítulo que lo tenia a medias y no lo encontraba.. (menos mal que lo he encontrado) **

**No se cuando podre volver a escribir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia o de alguna de las otras...Intentare que sea pronto! Pero cualquier cosa en mi perfil pone mi Twitter y el Facebook (aunque estoy más en Twitter) por si queréis preguntarme cualquier cosa o decirme cualquier idea que queráis que salga en la historia o algo parecido... **

**Dejen reviews!**


	13. ¿Por qué se lo han llevado?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me divierto con ellos xD**

**Capitulo 13: **¿Por qué se lo han llevado?

**BELLA POV:**

Carlisle y Alexander estuvieron una hora sacando la bala y curándole la pierna. Jasper estuvo conmigo todo el rato. Espero que se ponga bien, no creo que pueda soportar que le pase algo. Según ellos todo había salido bien, pero que Alexander le había inyectado calmantes y le había dado cloroformo, para que estuviera durmiendo. Porque no se fiaba de como se iba a despertar o por si le seguía doliendo.

Se escucho un ruido fuera, Alexander se dirigió a unos monitores que tenia. Todos estábamos esperando a ver que nos decía. Le cambio la cara, es como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Son los Vulturis-dijo tenso

-¡¿Qué?!-grite-no puede ser

Al poco tiempo ya se escucharon pasos por el pasillo. Eran Aro, Jane y Félix. Estaban tranquilos. Se sentaron en un sofá enfrente de nosotros. Aro se quedo mirando todo el lugar.

-¿Dónde esta el hibrido?-pregunto tranquilamente

-¿Para que quieres saber donde esta?-pregunto Carlisle

-Para llevármelo, no le voy a hacer nada, es mi sobrino. No le haría daño. Solo me lo quiero llevar y conocerlo. Y por cierto, Alexander, que yo sepa te desterré, pero este no fue al sitio al que te mande.-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-no, me cambie de sitio, porque el otro era muy aburrido y era horroroso.

-bueno eso da igual. Carlisle, no sabia que eras amigo de Alexander

-lo he conocido hoy

-es verdad, que eres amigo del hibrido, y Bella es su novia. Le leí la mente, estaba preocupado por vosotros antes. ¿Le has curado ya?-Alexander asintió- ahora dime donde esta

Alexander nos miro, Carlisle le asintió. No podíamos hacer nada, si nos negábamos podría matarnos a todos. Teníamos que dejar que se lo llevara. Fueron hacia donde estaba Edward atado en la camilla. Le seguí para ver que es lo que hacia.

-¿por qué esta atado?

-para poder curarle la pierna. Le habían disparado, y a él si le afectan, por su parte humana-dijo Alexander, omitió que eran balas hechas por él.

-esta bien, Felix, cógele en brazos. Nos vamos, por cierto ¿cuanto tardara en despertarse?-pregunto Aro

-dentro de unas horas o un día. A dos días no llega. –dijo Alexander

Felix cogió en brazos a Edward con cuidado y se encaminaron fuera. Que no le pase nada por favor, solo espero poder verlo pronto. Jasper me tenia sujeta. En cuanto se fueron empecé a gritar.

-¿porqué se lo han llevado? ¿Qué le van a hacer?-pregunte preocupada

-no te preocupes, he visto la mirada de Aro, no le va a hacer nada. Es por eso que no he dicho nada, menos mal que vosotros no habéis dicho nada. O sino la hubiésemos tenido. Solo tenemos que esperar. –dijo Carlisle

No estaba muy segura de que eso fuera cierto, pero Carlisle conocía muy bien a Aro y sabia de lo que era capaz, y supongo que por lo que dice será verdad, o eso quiero creer. Alexander estaba callado.

-si queréis puedo intentar averiguar que es lo hacen con Edward, pero yo de vosotros no estaría mucho tiempo aquí. Los Vulturis podrían sospechar e intentar hacer algo que nos perjudique a todos. –dijo Alexander

-¿estas diciendo que nos vayamos a Forks?-dijo Jasper. Alexander asintió.

-no podemos irnos-dije yo

-Bella nos vamos a ir, los demás están preocupados. Le dejaremos nuestro número de móvil y así contactara con nosotros. –dijo Carlisle. –Jasper vete a dar una vuelta con Bella, para que se tranquilice. Y consigue otro coche.

**ALEXANDER POV:**

¡Dios! Que no le pase nada a Edward, es como un hermano para mí. Me quede mirando como se iba Bella acompañada por Jasper. Me da pena, se nota que lo quiere mucho, aunque no pudo decir nada. Mire a Carlisle y me miraba serio.

-¿Tienes alguna cosa para poder hacer que se tranquilice o algo? Aunque es vampira y es distinto a Edward. Pero quiero intentar algo. No creo que podamos llevarla hasta Forks si esta así.

Enseguida me vino a la mente el somnífero que invente. No sabia muy bien si valía, lo probé una vez y si funciono. Pero tampoco me atrevía mucho a dárselo, lo mire. Se notaba preocupado. La verdad se lo tenia que dar, en el estado en el que esta ella podría hacer alguna tontería.

-si… tengo un somnífero. Lo probé una vez y funciono. No me acuerdo de cuanto dura el efecto, pero creo que te da tiempo a llegar a Forks hasta que vuelva a despertar. Os conseguiré unos billetes de avión para que os vayáis enseguida y entonces se lo daré, por si acaso el efecto se va antes.

-muchas gracias, no se como agradecértelo.

-no hay de que

Me metí en internet y pedí los billetes de avión. Teníamos suerte. Había un vuelvo a Estados Unidos dentro de dos horas. Reserve los billetes con el nombre de Carlisle.

Cuando quedaba una hora, llegaron Jasper y Bella. Ella seguía alterada. Fui a por el somnífero. Lo metí dentro de una bolsa de sangre. Y fui hacia ella.

-Toma, necesitaras esto. Aquí no hay muchos animales ni nada.

-¿es sangre humana?-negué

-es animal, es la poca que tengo animal. Normalmente solo tengo humana, pero como sabia que Edward estaba aquí, le conseguí algunas.

Bella se bebió la bolsa. Mire a Carlisle y le guiñe un ojo. A los pocos minutos, Bella estaba cerrando los ojos. Y se quedo inconsciente. Jasper se asusto.

-no te preocupes, le he dado un somnífero que invente. Os dará para llevarla hasta Forks, y más o menos cuando lleguéis allí, despertara en poco tiempo.

**Bella Pov:**

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que los Vulturis, me enfade muchísimo cuando me desperté en Forks y me dijeron que Alexander me había dado uno de sus inventos para dormirme. Jasper me relajo con su don. Aunque eso no quita que hicieran eso sin consultarme. Ahora vivíamos en Alaska, ya que en Forks empezaban a sospechar del porque no en envejecíamos. Teníamos una casa muy parecida a la de Forks, y también estaba en mitad del bosque. Aquí también vivía la familia Denali. Nuestras casas estaban separadas por el pueblo. De esa manera teníamos más privacidad. **(Fotos de las casas en mi perfil)**

No sabía como estaba Edward. Pero Alexander intentaba averiguar cosas sobre él. Y nos las iba diciendo. Lo único que se sabía era que ahora Edward se había convertido en un depredador muy peligroso y ahora era el mejor rastreador que había. Era un peligro para todos los vampiros, y los Vulturis lo utilizaban para ir a por los vampiros que incumplían las reglas. Él los buscaba y después los mataba.

-Bella nos vamos a cazar y luego a ver a la familia Denali, ¿te vienes?-dijo Esme-tienes que salir, que te de el aire

-Vale, ya voy

Me cambie y nos fuimos todos a cazar. Había que cazar con moderación para que ninguna especie se pusiera en peligro de extinción. Un rato después vimos que aun estábamos presentables, eso es a que había aprendido a beber sangre con cuidado de no mancharnos.

Al llegar a la casa de los Denali se escuchaba mucho jaleo. ¿Que pasara? Nos acercamos, y tocamos al timbre para que nos abrieran. Lo hizo Eleazar. Nos miro y nos dejo pasar. Estaban todos los Denali y una niña de unos 10 años. ¡Dios mio! ¡Esa niña era vampiro! Tenía el pelo castaño clarito, tirando a rubio. Ojos verdes. Parecía un poco triste. **(Foto de la niña y los Denali en mi perfil)**

-Irina es que no entiendo porque has hecho esto, ¿sabes en el problema en el que te acabas de meter?-decía Tanya muy enfadada

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-pregunto Carlisle

-Irina ha convencido a Laurent, que por cierto no esta aquí, para que se liase con una humana y así poder tener un hijo. La madre ha muerto, pero nos han escondido esto durante 4 años.

¿A quien se le ocurre hacer eso? Se supone que eso rompe las normas, y si los Vulturis se enteran mataran a la niña, a Irina y a Laurent. No se lo piensan dos veces. Los niños no pueden ser convertidos porque no se pueden controlar. ¿Cómo se va a hacer para que no se enteren?

-El problema es que los Vulturis se han enterado de la niña-dijo Tanya

-¿Hace cuanto que se han enterado?

-Hace tres días-respondió abrazando a la niña

-¿Os han dicho algo?-pregunto Jasper

-Si, que si no estábamos allí en 5 días vendrían ellos aquí. Y ya han pasado 3 días. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Irina

-Lo primero intentar esconderos, porque si os encuentran os matan. Y ella es muy pequeña para que le pase nada. ¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunto Esme

-5 años, pero aparenta 10 años. Es medio vampira, le he estado enseñando a comer comida humana, y casi no toma sangre. Solo se la doy de vez en cuando, porque aun así es medio vampiro y necesita algo de sangre, pero siempre mezclada con la comida.

-Eso es una gran noticia, que esta enseñada. Le estas enseñando todo lo que se aprende en una escuela-Irina asintió- pues entonces vamos a buscar un escondite para vosotras, ellos tienen varios rastreadores, así que será difícil, pero lo primero será dejar vuestro rastro por varios sitios para despistarlos. –dijo Carlisle

Entre todos intentamos buscar un lugar donde se pudieran quedar escondidas. Tenia que ser cerca por si necesitaban ayuda. Pero no lo encontrábamos. Irina se encargaba junto con Esme de hacerle comida humana a la niña, que por cierto se llama Renesmee, aunque la llamamos Nessie. No se como se le ocurrió el nombre, a mi me gustaba, pero era un nombre raro.

Irina y Nessie se la pasaban yendo de un sitio a otro dejando su olor, para así engañar al rastreador que traerán los Vulturis. Al final hemos decido que se queden en el sotana de nuestra casa, que tiene una habitación secreta.

Que suerte tenía Nessie, ella podía dormir. En cambio nosotros no podemos. Bueno a no ser que te den eso que me dio Alexander que me dejo inconsciente. Que a todo esto, hace tiempo que no tenemos noticias de él.

Jasper, Emmett y Alice volvieron de cazar. Pobre Jasper, es un poco difícil para él estar cerca de Nessie, pero lo aguanta muy bien. Casi todo el tiempo estamos en casa de los Denali haciéndoles compañía y ayudando en todo lo que podíamos.

Nessie estaba jugando con Alice y Rosalie en el salón cuando de repente sonó el timbre. Me levante del sofá y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Alexander.

-Hola Bella cuanto tiempo-dijo sonriendo

**Dioss siento el retraso! pero había perdido parte del capitulo y hasta hace poco lo he encontrado y lo he terminado hace como 2 minutos! A todos los que dejáis reviews y los que no, si la sigo, pero ahora me cuesta más seguir la historia, porque hasta hace poco tenia pensado como iba a ser, y entonces me vino una idea a la cabeza y la he cambiado a como había pensado que iba a ser. Espero que así os guste más.**

**Dentro de unos días empiezo otra vez el instituto y tendré menos tiempo para las historias... Las demás no se cuando conseguiré continuarlas, pero espero que lo antes posible... pero me he quedado casi sin ideas de repente... aunque tengo algo en mente que tengo que perfeccionar... :)**

**El siguiente capitulo lo subiré lo antes posible! Lo que sea esta mi Twitter y Facebook en mi perfil para cualquier duda!**

**Se aceptan ideas y si puedo la mete dentro de la historia o algo parecido :D**

**Dejen reviews**


	14. ¿Me va a matar?

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me divierto con ellos xD**

**Capitulo 14: **¿Me va a matar?

**BELLA POV:**

-¡Alexander!-dije con sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

-¿Puedo pasar? ¿Y así os lo explico a todos?-asentí.

Nos dirigimos al salón donde se quedaron todos sorprendidos al verle. Creo que los Denali no sabían quien era, pero nosotros que lo conocemos, sabemos que si esta aquí eso significa que algo no anda bien. Nos sentamos todos en el sofá. Nessie se sentó en el regazo de Irina.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Alice

-¿No se supone que estas desterrado y no te puedes mover de Italia? ¿Exactamente desde tu escondite?-pregunto Jasper

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Carmen

-Soy Alexander, un "amigo"-dijo haciendo comillas- de los Cullen. Vengo a avisaros sobre los Vulturis. Sabéis que he estado pendiente de ellos, por lo de Edward. –me dio un escalofrió. – van a venir a por vosotros, bueno a por la niña, a por Irina y a por Laurent, que por lo que veo se ha ido. Eso os da un punto a vuestro favor-dijo señalando a Irina y Nessie- irán primero a por él.

-¿¡Qué!?-grito Irina asustando a Nessie-¿como que irán primero a por él? ¿Por qué?

-Por que creerán que se esta escapando, yo de ti no pensaría mucho en él o lo harás todo más difícil si quieres sobrevivir. ¿Habéis encontrado un escondite?

-Si-dijo Irina

-Perfecto, una cosa menos. ¿Habéis dejado el rastro por varios sitios?-asintió- bien, ahora tenéis que comprar varios billetes de avión, y a ser posible hacer como que has subido a todos los aviones. Eso los mantendrá alejados y entretenidos un tiempo. Cuando os vayáis a vuestro escondite poneros otras ropas, que huelan diferente a vosotras. Para que no os localicen tan rápido.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-pregunto Eleazar

-Por que fui guardia de los Vulturis y se como funciona todo. Y he estado siguiendo sus pasos. Tengo que deciros una cosa a vosotros-dijo mirándonos. Se puso más serio.-seguramente traerán a Edward. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con él. No es el mismo, ahora es un depredador sin control, incluso los Vulturis pierden el control sobre él a veces.

-¿Edward?-pregunto Tanya- ¿ese quien es?

-Un hibrido, lo han estado entrenando durante 5 años. Solo obedece a los Vulturis y a duras penas. Ahora no tiene corazón, y es el mejor rastreador. Primero será Demetri quien os intente rastrear y si no lo consiguen entonces lo hará Edward. Entonces ahí es cuando tendremos que rezar para que no os encuentre. –dijo Alexander

-Estamos perdidos-dijo Eleazar

-¡No! Tenemos que estar unidos, entre todos conseguiremos engañar a los Vulturis. Todo lo haremos por vosotras-dijo Esme

-¿Ese tal Edward me va a matar?-dijo Nessie con miedo

-No cariño, no dejare que nada te pase-dijo Irina maternalmente

-Por que no vas a acostarla? Debería descansar, los Vulturis llegaran pasado mañana. Deberéis estar en perfectas condiciones. Y yo de ti bebería sangre humana si quieres luchar contra alguno de ellos.-dijo Alexander

Irina se llevo a Nessie a una de las habitaciones, oíamos como le cantaba para que se durmiera. De mientras estuvimos hablando de todo un poco y los Denali conocieron más a Alexander. Hicimos grupos para ir de caza y no dejar la casa desprotegida. Yo estaba en el primer grupo, el que se iba de caza. En este también estaba Alexander. Nos fuimos a cazar por los alrededores, no muy lejos. Luego nos fuimos a nuestra casa y le enseñamos el escondite a Alexander que le pareció un buen sitio. Nos cambiamos de ropa y fuimos a casa de los Denali para que el segundo grupo incluyendo a Irina se fuera a cazar.

….

Hoy llegaban los Vulturis. Irina se había ido junto con Nessie a nuestro sótano, a la habitación secreta a esconderse. Se habían puesto ropas nuestras para disimular el olor. Aun recuerdo cuando se había ido el segundo grupo a cazar y Nessie se despertó.

**FLASHBACK**

_Vimos a Nessie llorando bajando las escaleras rápidamente hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Fui hacia ella y la abrace. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunte preocupada_

_-¿Dónde esta mi madre?_

_-Cazando, enseguida llegara. No te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos de mientras-le dije con una sonrisa. _

_Se relajo, la acompañe a su habitación e intente que se durmiera. Para mi suerte lo conseguí antes de que llegara Irina y se preocupara más de la cuenta._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Estar tranquilos, como si no supierais nada-nos dijo Alexander

-Di eso cuando una de tus hijas este en peligro-dijo Carmen

Jasper mandaba oleadas de relajación a todos, para que estuviéramos tranquilos. Menos mal que esta él aquí.

Oímos como llegaba un coche. Supongo que serán los Vulturis. Efectivamente eran ellos. Tocaron al timbre, por lo que veo vienen tranquilos. Estábamos todos en el salón mientras Eleazar les abría la puerta.

-Vaya, pero si tenemos a los Cullen aquí también-dijo Jane

-Una visita, ya que nos tuvimos que mudar de Forks, decidimos visitarlos-dijo Rosalie

No estaba Edward con ellos. A lo mejor no lo han traído. Solamente estaban Felix, Demetri, Jane y Alec.

-Por lo que veo no esta nuestra querida Irina con su querida hija adoptiva.-dijo Jane con malicia- pues nada, Demetri búscalas. No creo que te cueste mucho.

Demetri salió a velocidad vampírica. De momento Alexander tenia razón en tal y como hacían las cosas los Vulturis. Jane se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quedo mirándonos. Puse mi escudo para protegernos de su don.

-¿Sabéis donde esta Irina? ¿O Laurent?-pregunto tranquilamente

-No-dijo Eleazar-no sabemos nada, Irina nos dijo que se iba lejos para escapar de vosotros y se fue. No nos dijo nada más.

-Bueno entonces será peor cuando las encuentre. Si hubiera venido a Italia a lo mejor se le hubiese perdonado la vida. Aro lo había pensado. Pero después de esto, seguro que la querrá muerta.

-¡Eso es mentira!-dijo Tanya-seguro que la habríais matado. ¿Pero que va a pasar con la niña? Ella no tiene la culpa.

-Ese es otro tema, todo depende de Aro. De momento tenemos que esperar a que Demetri las encuentre. No creo que tarde mucho.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?-pregunte seria

-Oh, tú querido novio esta muy bien, a veces se descontrola, pero es muy servicial. Aunque si algún día lo encuentras, no pierdas tu tiempo intentando algo con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando le pegaron el tiro, y nos lo llevamos a Volterra, perdió la memoria. No se acuerda de nada. Así que solo tiene en su mente lo que le hemos dicho nosotros. Para él nosotros somos su familia. Creo que incluso os mataría si intentarais algo contra él.

No me lo podía creer. Mire a Alexander y estaba igual de sorprendido que todos nosotros. Jane empezó a reírse. La mire mal, pero no podía hacer nada.

Estuvimos un bastante tiempo en silencio. Los Vulturis entraban y salían de la casa de vez en cuando. Nosotros íbamos de un lado a otro de la casa, para no quedarnos sentados. Emmett y Jasper se pusieron a jugar a los videojuegos para relajarse. Alice, Rosalie y las Denali se pusieron a leer revistas.

Cuando se hizo de noche, y todos estábamos en el salón. Llego Demetri con mala cara. Jane se levanto de golpe del sillón.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-grito Jane

-No las he encontrado, han dejado muchos rastros y no se cual es el verdadero. Salen por todas partes del pueblo, van hacia todos los pueblos cercanos. Hay billetes de avión a su nombre a muchos lugares del mundo.

-Se supone que eres de los mejores rastreadores que existen. No puedo creer que no las hayas encontrado. –empezó a andar de un lado a otro

-Teníamos que haber ido a lo seguro. Ahora hemos perdido un día a lo tonto-dijo Alec

-¡Tu enano no te metas!-grito Demetri

-¡Relájate!-le dijo Felix sujetándolo

-Me encargare de que el hibrido te de una paliza-le dijo Alec a Demetri

-¡Todos quietos!-grito Jane

Empezó a utilizar su don, ya que todos cayeron al suelo, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor. Poco a poco fue parando. Se fueron recomponiendo. Se acomodaron la ropa, cuando ya estuvieron de pie. Cada uno se fue a un lado del salón y se quedaron tranquilos, pero con la mirada seria. Para ser pequeña, era muy poderosa.

Vimos como Jane cogió un móvil que saco de uno de los bolsillos de la capa que llevaba. Marcó unos cuantos números.

-Shelly trae al hibrido a la casa de los Denali-dijo con voz seria, y colgó.

**Voy a intentar subir un capítulo a la semana! Será durante el fin de semana... de momento ya tengo el siguiente capítulo hecho y parte del siguiente. A ver cuanto me dura esta inspiración... Tengo que aprovecharla!**

**Dejen reviews! **


	15. ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me divierto con ellos xD**

**Capitulo 15: **¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

**Bella Pov:**

¡Voy a ver a Edward! ¡Por fin después de tanto tiempo! El problema es que ahora Irina y Nessie si que están en grave peligro. Mire a mi familia, estaban un poco nerviosos mirándome. Los Denali estaban muy preocupados por Irina.

Los Vulturis estaban muy felices. Por lo que veo. Estaban tranquilos. Se habían ido por la casa, para no estar todos en el salón. A nosotros nos dejaron también movernos, lo único que no podemos hacer es salir de la casa. Espero que Irina y Nessie estén bien.

…..

Se escuchó el ruido de un coche llegando. ¡Seguro que es Edward! Aparcó y Alec fue a abrir la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Edward!

-¡Enano!

Entro al salón una vampira rubia, con los ojos rojos. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y unos jeans. Por lo visto no va vestida como los Vulturis. Es guapísima, aunque como todas las vampiras. Se puso al lado de Jane. A los segundos apareció Alec y detrás Edward. Estaba igual de guapo que la última vez. Se había cortado el pelo. Ahora lo tenia muy corto. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra de cuero, unas botas negras y llevaba puestas unas RayBan negras. Iba como el típico chico malo. Pero estaba irresistible. Saludo primero a los Vulturis y luego se fijo en nosotros. **(Foto de Shelly y Edward en mi perfil)**

-Wow cuantos vampiros… ¿es una reunión familiar?-dijo en tono bromista

-No-le dijo Jane seria

-Edward necesito un favor-le dijo Alec sonriendo

-Por ti lo que sea-le dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida

-Quiero que le pegues una paliza a Demetri

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?

Se giró a Demetri que lo miraba tranquilamente apoyado en la pared. Edward subió los puños y se puso en posición de pelea.

-No me voy a pelear contigo-le dijo Demetri

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no te impongo?-dijo bajando los brazos

-Edward para ya-dijo Jane enfadada

Edward se giró, la miro y luego fue y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones, puso los pies encima de la mesa, se comportaba como pedro por su casa.

-Hoy no estas de humor por lo que veo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-puso sus manos cruzadas en su barriga

-Demetri ha fallado rastreando y te toca hacerlo a ti

-No me apetece, estoy cansado

¿Le estaba diciendo que no a Jane? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? Que yo sepa nadie le dice que no. Jane cambio su cara a una de furia. Entrecerró los ojos y Edward se llevo las manos a la cabeza y gritó. Se levanto del sillón como pudo, ya que se caía.

-¡Que no utilices tu don conmigo!-gritó

Parecía que se iba a transformar. Pero Jane paró y Edward se quedo con una rodilla en el suelo. Se levanto y a velocidad sobrehumana llego a Jane y la lanzo al otro lado del salón.

-¡eh!-dijo Carlisle-tranquilo, no rompas la casa

Se empezó a relajar, mire a Jasper y vi que estaba utilizando su don.

-Shelly-le dijo Jane

-Ya voy-se acercó a Edward y le cogió del brazo-siéntate en el sillón.-le hizo caso-y ahora mírame a los ojos y escucha atentamente-puso sus manos en la cara de Edward para sujetarla, después de quitarle las RayBan-vas a hacer todo lo que los Vulturis te digan sin rechistar, ahora Jane te dirá que tienes que hacer-le soltó la cara

-¿Seguro que ya esta?-pregunto Felix

-Si-dijo Shelly

-Edward tienes que encontrar a una vampira llamada Irina y a una niña semivampira-le hizo una seña a Demetri, que le dio dos prendas de ropa-quédate con los olores y encuéntralas

Edward olio las prendas. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió. Asintió y le devolvió las ropas.

-¿Vivas o muertas?

-La niña viva y con la vampira eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

-Vale-se puso las RayBan y se fue

-Perfecto, solo queda esperar-dijo sonriendo Jane

-¿Qué le habéis hecho?-pregunte

-Hipnotizarlo, el don de Shelly es hipnotizar, como crees que nos hace tanto caso. A veces le dan prontos y no obedece. Así que le hipnotizamos

-¿pero por qué le hacéis esto?-pregunto Carmen

-Por que es un hibrido y lo hemos entrenado durante 5 años, ahora es un depredador peligrosísimo. Hay que tenerlo bajo control.

-No tenéis corazón-dijo Esme

-Me da igual, y ahora todos tranquilos

-¿Cómo lo calmáis cuando le da un pronto como dices tu?-pregunto Alexander

-con uno de tus inventos, le dormimos y cuando se despierta se le hipnotiza

-¿uno de mis inventos?

-si, uno de tus somníferos. Eso pasa por salir de tu escondite, que no te has dado cuenta. Y ahora fin de la historia.

Jane se fue del salón.

-No te preocupes Bella, él esta bien-me dijo Alec- es el protegido de Aro

-¿enserio?-asintió- ¿y por qué?

-la verdad no lo se… pero no se le puede hacer nada, aunque Jane le haga eso. Pero no lo hace a menudo, solo rara vez

Nos pusimos a hablar entre nosotros para entretenernos. Teníamos que esperar a ver que es lo que pasaba. Ahora todos estábamos preocupadísimos por Irina y por Nessie. Edward era muy peligroso, había que tener cuidado con él, sobretodo si esta hipnotizado.

**EDWARD POV:**

Estaba con Shelly buscando un rastro cuando me llamo Jane, no me apetecía contestar, así que lo hizo Shelly. Ahora me tocaba ir a casa de los Denali por orden de Jane, donde se supone que había una vampira que había roto las normas. Nos subimos al coche, Shelly conducía. Como no, siempre usaba su don. Cerré los ojos y me vino a la mente cuando me desperté sin memoria.

**FLASHBACK**

_Empecé a abrir los ojos, estaba desorientado, no me acordaba de nada. Estaba en una habitación como de un castillo. ¿Dónde estaba? Notaba una molestia en la pierna, mire y vi que estaba vendada. En eso se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre de pelo negro, ojos rojos y vestido con una capa._

_-Por fin has despertado-dijo sonriendo_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-vaya, veo que no te acuerdas. Soy Aro, tu tío. Y soy un Vulturi, que viene a ser uno de los reyes vampíricos. Y tu eres un hibrido. _

_-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Vampiros e híbridos?_

_-si_

_Me empezó a contar como mi padre Marco, se enamoro de mi madre, una licántropo, que murió al nacer yo. Todo parecía irracional. _

_Después de eso, todos los días me entrenaban para cazar, rastrear, matar. Pero cuando me negaba, llamaban a Shelly para que me hipnotizara y que de esa manera hiciera caso y no me hacían nada. Aunque a veces notaba algo raro en Marco. Pero no le daba mucha importancia. _

_Me di cuenta que podía leer la mente, pero todos intentaban bloquearlo para que no pudiera hacerlo. Así que también me acostumbre a bloquear todas las mentes y de esa manera no volverme loco. Solo leía la mente cuando quería_.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-dormilón- sentí como me movían el hombro

-al menos puedo dormir, no como otros

Me miro de mala manera. Entramos en la casa de los Denali, que por cierto fui recibido por Alec. Es con el que más tiempo paso, es como mi hermano pequeño. Al llegar al salón vi que había un montón de vampiros a los cuales no les podía leer la mente y eso me extraño, pero leí el pensamiento de Jane de que uno de ellos tenía el don de escudo y lo estaba utilizando.

Alec como siempre me trato como a un hermano pero se Jane se enfado y utilizo su don. Al final Shelly uso su don y termine haciendo lo que me pidió. Cogí el coche y seguí un poco uno de los rastros. Llevaba al aeropuerto. Leí las mentes y vi la trampa. No se habían ido a ningún sitio. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, decidí volver a donde los Denali, pero me llego un rastro más fuerte. Lo empecé a seguir y me llevo a otra casa. Se me hacia familiar pero no sé de que.

Baje del coche y fui hacia la puerta. No se oía movimiento. Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no romperla. Empecé a ir de un lado a otro. Todo olía como los vampiros que había en la casa Denali. Podía percibir unos pensamientos, aunque no se entendían.

-sé que podéis oírme. Os voy a encontrar, pero por que no mejor salís y nos ahorramos algo de tiempo-dije tranquilamente

Llegue a una habitación, había una cama en el centro. Fui hacia el escritorio y vi una foto en la que salía yo con una chica morena abrazado. Esa es una de las vampiras que había allí. ¿De que me conocía? Cogí la foto y la puse en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Ahora primero a acabar con la misión.

Bajé y note que sentía más los pensamientos. Seguro que están en el sótano. Al llegar vi que no había nadie. ¡Que bien se habían escondido! Me fije en todo hasta que algo me llamo la atención en una de las estanterias. Era como si fuera una puerta. **(Foto en mi perfil)**

-¡Ja! ¡Que listas!-dije riéndome

Abrí la puerta que estaba escondida. Me encontré con una vampira rubia que me miraba furiosa y una niña de 10 años, que me miraba temerosa. Eran guapísimas. Me daba pena por lo que le fueran a hacer.

-no te acerques-me dijo amenazante la vampira

-mira Barbie, podemos hacer esto de dos maneras. Por las buenas o por las malas. Las buenas es me llevo a la niña y tu sigues viva o por las malas, que básicamente es matarte y llevarme a la niña. Tengo órdenes de llevármela, tú puedes ser libre. Aprovéchalo, hazme caso.

Vi que la niña le toco la mano y la vampira la miro, negó con la cabeza, pero al final asintió. Parece que la niña tocando se podía comunicar, porque pude escuchar como le decía que le dejara irse, que yo no parecía mala persona y no le iba a hacer daño. Y que no quería que ella muriera.

-¿Qué le vais a hacer?

-no lo se, pero no creo que sea algo malo. A ver ella es semivampira, yo soy hibrido. Así que dudo mucho que le pase algo, seguramente será para que viva en Italia bajo vigilancia y entrenarla para que tenga autocontrol.

-¿seguro?-asentí no muy seguro

-dejare que te la lleves, pero te acompañare para asegurarme

-como quieras

Salimos y empezamos a andar hacia el coche. Note que teníamos compañía, me giré y vi a tres vampiros. Uno rubio con cara de chulo, una pelirroja y uno moreno. Reconocí el olor del moreno como Laurent, uno de mis objetivos al que le tenía que dar caza. **(Aunque se sabe quien son foto en perfil xD)**

**Ya estamos de vuelta otra vez! Tengo el siguiente capítulo medio hecho, así que para el próximo sábado estará :D**

**Dejen reviews**


	16. Cine y McDonald's

**********Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me divierto con ellos xD**

**CAPITULO 16: **Cine y McDonald's

**EDWARD POV:**

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que al híbrido-dijo el rubio

-Meteros en el coche -les dijo a Irina y a Nessie sin mirarlas, menos mal me hicieron caso – y tu Laurent eres uno de mis objetivos

-No voy a dejar que te lleves a la niña

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso quieres tanto a tu hija que vas a entrenarla tu personalmente?

-No, pero tampoco dejare que tu te la lleves para que le hagáis vete a saber que. Y para ahorrarnos problemas y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, lo que voy a hacer es matarla

-Entonces solo me dejas una opción. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro-y empecé a transformarme

Nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro. El rubio que se llama James y la pelirroja Victoria también se metieron en la pelea. Iba con ventaja porque ellos pensaban los golpes y podía anticiparme a ellos. Al final medio se dieron cuenta y me atacaban a la vez lo que hacia más difícil defenderse.

Conseguí quitarme de encima a Laurent y a Victoria, luego atrapé a James y con las garras y toda la fuerza le arranqué la cabeza de un golpe. Oí un quejido, me giré y no llegué a esquivar el golpe de Laurent. Victoria empezó a atacarme alocadamente con todas sus fuerzas. Podía escuchar a Irina y a Nessie en el coche hablando. Me distraje y me clavaron algo en el pecho, miré y era una rama que habían arrancado.

Hacia unos cuantos días que no había podido cazar, por lo tanto no estaba muy fuerte. Noté un gran dolor cuando me rompieron algunas costillas. Vi como Victoria estaba peleando con Irina. Me caí al suelo perdiendo las fuerzas, Laurent estaba aprovechando cada momento.

-No eres tan peligroso como parece-dijo con burla

De repente vi como Nessie intento atacar a Laurent. Este la lanzó contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente y en el momento en el que Laurent se giraba le mordí el cuello. Le clavé de tal manera los dientes que lo mate. Cando muerdo en forma híbrida, depende de como lo haga puede ser mortal, en cambio lo hago en mi forma humana y no tiene el mismo efecto.

Volví a mi forma humana, no tenía fuerzas para seguir en híbrido. Miré alrededor y no vi por ningún lado a Victoria ni a Irina. Me levanté con gran esfuerzo, necesitaba sangre para curar bien todas las heridas, me saque la rama del pecho. Fui hacia Nessie y la cogí en brazos. La deje en el asiento trasero y luego conduje a casa de los Denali.

Nada más aparcar, busqué un papel y bolígrafo para dejarle una nota a Nessie para cuando se despierte la vea y no se entere Jane, ni ningún Vulturi. Pase la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Salí del coche, cogí a Nessie en brazos, como a las novias, y fui hacia la puerta que para mi suerte estaba abierta.

**BELLA POV:**

Oímos como aparcaba un coche. Los Vulturis se tensaron, aunque se relajaron enseguida. ¿Será Edward? ¿Las había encontrado? Espero que no, y si lo ha hecho espero que no les haya hecho nada. Se oyó la puerta. Llegaba el olor de Edward, y de ¿sangre? Apareció Edward con Nessie en brazos al estilo novia. Estaba como inconsciente.

-¡¿La has matado?!-gritó Alice

-No, solo esta inconsciente

-¿Y esa sangre?-preguntó Alec

-Pues eso…-se acercó al sofá y dejo a Nessie- cuando las encontré, me atacaron tres vampiros. Tuve que defendernos y uno de ellos golpeo a Nessie y la dejó inconsciente. Eso sí.. Están todos muertos, menos una vampira pelirroja llamada Victoria

-Nos encargaremos de ella-dijo Jane- ahora vete a cazar que tienes que recuperarte. Alec vete con él.

Edward le hizo caso y se fue a cazar con Alec. Por lo visto había defendido a Nessie y estaba bien. ¿Pero que ha pasado con Irina? Me senté junto a Nessie y empecé a acariciarle el pelo. Jane llamó a Aro para ver que hacían ahora, aunque quedaron que primero encontrarían a Victoria, por haber atacado a Edward e intentar fastidiarles su plan.

Una hora después más o menos llegó Edward, pero por lo visto se había duchado y cambiado de ropa a otra parecida. Jane dijo que se iban a buscar a Victoria, y Edward se quedaría vigilándonos, así descansaba.

Edward se fue a la cocina y se le oía cocinando. En eso se empezó a despertar Nessie, que al vernos sonrió.

-¡Bella!

-¡Nessie! ¿Estas bien?

-Si-se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una nota. La leyó y sonrió.

-¿Qué pone?

-Nada, ¿Dónde esta el hibrido?

-Aquí-dijo Edward entrando con dos platos de comida- toma que tendrás hambre

Nessie lo miro desconfiada, pero enseguida empezó a comer. Edward también se puso a comer. Parecía que le gustaba la comida. Él termino enseguida y se fue a lavar el plato por lo que pude oír. Luego volvió y se sentó en el sillón enfrente de Nessie.

-Vamos a conocernos un poco-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿has ido al colegio?

-No, siempre estaba en casa. Irina no me dejaba salir, creía que iba a atacar a alguien

-¡Eso es una chorrada!-dijo Edward- ¿has probado la sangre?-Nessie asintió- ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Bebía un vaso pequeño una vez al mes

-¿solo? No vas a atacar a nadie. Y te lo voy a demostrar. Vamos al cine, supongo que es un buen sitio.

-¿podemos salir de esta casa?-pregunto Nessie

-En realidad no, pero me da igual. Pero antes quiero hablar contigo-dijo mirándome

-¿conmigo?-pregunté sorprendida

-Si, quiero que me expliques esto-dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta algo.

Me lo dio y vi que era una foto en la que estábamos los dos juntos abrazados sonriendo. Eso significa que estuvo en mi habitación. ¿Y ahora como le explico esto?

-Pues…

-Erais novios-dijo Alice. Edward la miró esperando a que continuara- hace cinco años tu ibas huyendo de tu padre y nos conociste en Forks. Pero quisiste acabar con todo y te enfrentaste a los Vulturis. Perdiste la memoria según nos dijo Jane y nosotros tuvimos que irnos de Italia.

-¿es una broma?-dijo asombrado, pero con cara rara

-No es una broma-le dije

Se quedo pensando mirando a la nada. Estaba serio. Negó con la cabeza, cogió su chaqueta, la foto la guardo en el bolsillo interior y se levantó del sillón.

-Mejor vámonos, no me apetece pensar, que me da dolor de cabeza cada vez que intento recordar algo

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-le preguntó Esme

-Me caéis bien, así que sois libres, no os preocupéis por Jane, yo me ocupo de ella.

Nessie se levanto y le cogió de la mano. Él la miró. Supongo que estará diciendo algo a través de su don. Edward suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Nessie se soltó de la mano y Edward se fue.

-Bella, ¿te vienes con nosotros?

-No se si es buena idea

-Vente, Edward ha aceptado. Y por cierto él decía en serio que estáis libres, os podéis ir tranquilamente. Él me va a cuidar.

Parecía muy segura de todo. Por lo visto se la había ganado, ¿pero eso era de verdad o estaba fingiendo? No me fiaba. Así que al final me fui con ellos. Mi familia quedo en irse a casa y a cazar. Los Denali se iban a cazar pero luego volverían.

Edward nos esperaba en el coche. El camino fue en silencio. Al llegar al cine dejo que Nessie eligiera la película. Luego compro palomitas, según él para disfrutar como un humano de verdad. Y nos metimos en una sala donde había muchas familias dispuestas a ver Brave.

Nessie se sentó entre los dos. Por lo menos así estaba vigilada por lo que fuera a pasar. Edward estaba tranquilo. Le ofreció palomitas a Nessie. Y entre los dos se las fueron comiendo. Por lo visto eso la mantenía tranquila. Hubo un momento en el que Nessie le toco la mano, este asintió y se fue. Me quede mirándola y me toco mostrándome lo que le había dicho. Lo había mandado a comprar bebida. Enseguida volvió y le dio el refresco.

Al terminar la película nos llevo a un McDonald's. Según él era porque una vez que se fueran a Italia no creía que pudiera hacer todo esto. Y que tenía que disfrutar todo este tiempo que llevaba encerrada en una casa. Nessie disfrutaba como cualquier niño, ni siquiera tuvo ganas de atacar a nadie. Se notaba que esta tranquila con todo ese asunto. Edward le hacia gracias y la retaba a hacer cosas a ver si perdía el control o no, aunque siempre ganaba ella.

Nos volvimos a subir al coche, y empezó a conducir.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Nessie

-A casa de los Denali donde se supone que tendríamos que estar, aunque primero voy a llevar a Bella a su casa.

-No hace falta, no te molestes-le dije

-No es una molestia, además prefiero llevarte. Jane sabe que no estoy en casa de los Denali, así que prefiero no tener que defender a nadie. Excepto a ti pequeña-dijo mirando por el retrovisor a Nessie y le sonrió.

**Dejen reviews!**

**Intentare para el sábado que viene tener el siguiente como he estado haciendo con estos últimos, porque aun no lo he empezado... pero no creo que tarde mucho :)**


	17. ¿Has sido tu?

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me divierto con ellos xD**

**Capitulo 17: **¿Has sido tu?

**BELLA POV:**

Edward conducía tranquilo hacia mi casa. Por lo menos no había sido tan malo, y había podido apreciar que él no le va a hacer nada a Nessie. Y espero que siga siendo así durante mucho tiempo y la proteja cuando se vayan a Italia, porque eso es un hecho que no podíamos evitar, los Vulturis se los llevarían a Italia en cuanto volvieran a casa de los Denali.

Enseguida llegamos a mi casa y note que mi familia estaba dentro y pendiente de lo que pasaba fuera. Me baje del coche no sin antes mirar a Nessie que me miraba triste. Luego mire a Edward que me sonrió, esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Nada más dar dos pasos hacia la casa oí como se abría la puerta y luego unos bracitos rodeando mi cintura.

-Te voy a echar de menos – dijo Nessie medio llorando

La abrace con fuerza y mire hacia el coche desde donde nos veía Edward serio. Después de unos minutos Nessie me soltó.

-Cuídate, y ten cuidado de no enfadar a los Vulturis, te voy a echar de menos y eso que casi no hemos estado juntas…-dije sollozando

Nessie empezó a andar hacia el coche, volví a mirar a Edward cuando ella se había metido en el coche, me estaba mirando como con pena. ¿Se le estará removiendo algo en el corazón o a lo mejor recordando algo? No lo llegue a averiguar porque me hizo una seña con la mano en forma de despedida y se fue.

Vi como se alejaba el coche y sentí a mi familia a mí alrededor. También con caras tristes. Ya no sé cuando podre volver a verlos, espero que pronto, aunque creo que eso no será posible conociendo a los Vulturis.

-Bella, ellos estarán bien-me dijo Carlisle-según Alec, Edward es el protegido de Aro, y supongo que entrenaran a Nessie. Además parece que le ha cogido a Nessie

Nos metimos dentro de la casa y les empecé a contar lo que había pasado en el cine. Que no hubo ninguna pelea ni nada. Pero que parecía que protegía a Nessie, porque le cumplía lo que le decía. Según ellos, a lo mejor hicieron un trato cuando Edward la atrapo. Pero no se sabia nada.

Ese mismo día vino Alexander a decirnos que se lo habían llevado. Y que nada más entrar por la puerta lo habían cogido entre Felix y Demetri y le habían inyectado el somnífero ese dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Después se habían metido en los coches y se habían ido enseguida.

…

El tiempo pasaba muy lento, pero al menos mientras estábamos en el instituto "estudiando" me distraía con cualquier cosa y así no pensar en la pobre Nessie. Porque por lo poco que vi Edward era casi un caso perdido. Y más si lo tenían hipnotizado. Alice intentaba ver algo, pero no es que pudiera ver mucho por la parte lobuna de Edward. Por lo tanto era un poco difícil. Alexander se había ido también a Italia con los Vulturis. Según nos dijo, para poder vigilar a Edward y a Nessie, aunque no teníamos noticias de él.

-Esta a punto de llegar Alexander-dijo Alice de repente

-¿Cómo que esta a punto de llegar?-pregunto Carlisle

-Acabo de tener una visión de él, esta aquí en Alaska y va a venir a visitarnos

¿Alexander esta aquí? ¿Habrá pasado algo? Mire a Alice con preocupación, pero no estaba pendiente de mi. Estaba como ida, seguramente teniendo una visión. Mire a Emmett que había convertido el salón en un lugar de videojuegos. Los había pasado todos sus videojuegos aquí. Según él porque aquí estaba más cómodo.

Decidí ir a ducharme mientras venia Alexander. A ver si la ducha me relaja un poco, estoy demasiado nerviosa. Y eso de no poder tomarme una tila, bueno si podía, pero no me iba a hacer efecto y tampoco me gusta tanto eso. Al final la ducha si que hizo algo y consiguió relajarme un poco. Al bajar me encontré a Alexander sentado en el sofá y toda la familia alrededor de él. Me senté en un sillón y me quede mirándolo.

-Hola Bella, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo sonriendo

-Hola Alexander, ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Pues la verdad, los Vulturis me han mandado a que os diga que estáis invitados a una "cena"-dijo haciendo comillas- dentro de dos días. La razón no me la han dicho. Solamente han aprovechado que estaba por aquí cerca.

-¿No estabas en Italia?-pregunto Rosalie

-No, llevo un mes fuera de Italia, he estado por Sudamérica y llevo dos semanas en Toronto.

-¿Es obligado ir?-pregunto Emmett

-Si, de hecho tengo que ir con vosotros a Italia. Ya va siendo hora de volver. –se quedo mirándome- sé que lo estas deseando. Pregúntame lo que quieras

-¿Cómo están?

-La última vez que los vi, estaban de maravilla. Están entrenando a Nessie, bueno en realidad quien la entrena es Edward. No se separan para nada. Incluso mandaron a Edward a buscar a alguien y se llevo a Nessie con él. Y casi todos los días, por no decir todos, Nessie ha estado bebiendo sangre humana. ¿Pero por que no mejor vamos y así ves que tal están?

-¡Claro! – dijo Alice-vamos a preparar algo de ropa. Porque no compráis los billetes de avión?

-Ya están comprados, solo queda que os preparéis para irnos. El avión sale mañana por la mañana, así que yo de vosotros me iba esta noche a cazar, porque allí en Italia es un poco más difícil.

Le hicimos caso y nos fuimos a cazar. Él de mientras iba a hacer unas cosas con el ordenador. A saber que es lo que tenia que ver. Pero bueno. Me concentre en la caza y así poder desahogarme con algo.

Nada más llegar preparamos todas las cosas y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Alexander había escogido asientos en primera clase, y me había tocado sentarme a su lado. No nos hablamos en todo el viaje. De vez en cuando nos hacíamos los dormidos para que las demás personas no sospechasen nada. Menos mal que Alexander había escogido bien la hora de ir a Italia, sino nos hubiera tocado llegar cuando era de día. Ahora podíamos ir más tranquilos. Cogió un coche que había aparcado. Supongo que seria suyo. Y empezó a conducir.

Nos llevo hasta Volterra. Justo al castillo de los Vulturis. ¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí? ¿No podíamos quedarnos en otro sitio? Por lo que veo no. Al menos llegamos rápido. Metió el coche en una especie de garaje donde la entrada estaba oculta. Cada uno cogió su maleta y nos dirigimos a un ascensor. Sonaba una de esas músicas irritantes de espera. Al llegar arriba nos recibió una humana.

-Hola Gianna, veo que sigues siendo humana-dijo Alexander sonriente- dile a los Vulturis que los Cullen ya están aquí.

Gianna hizo lo que le dijo.

-Aro va a mandar a alguien a que os acompañe a vuestras habitaciones.

Al poco apareció un vampiro vestido igual que van normalmente los Vulturis, con sus capas negras. Nos fue llevando a cada uno a las habitaciones. Estaban como en un tercer piso. Eran gigantes, y para asombro nuestro tenían camas. Según nos dijo el guardia, para cuando los vampiros quieren divertirse. Al final me quede en mi habitación. Todos iban a compartir habitación menos yo. Deje todas las cosas y lo primero que quería hacer era encontrar a Nessie y a Edward.

Salí al pasillo y me encontré a Alice. Me aviso de que los Vulturis nos querían ver, por lo tanto no podía ir a buscarlos, aunque a lo mejor me los encontraba allí. Fuimos hacia donde se supone que están los Vulturis. Allí estaba Aro, Cayo y Marco como la última vez, sentados en sus tronos.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Aunque esta vez no hay nada de guerra. Espero que haya sido un buen viaje y que Alexander os haya tratado bien-dijo Aro sonriente

-Ha sido un buen viaje, ¿pero a que se debe vuestra invitación?-pregunto Carlisle

-Solamente queríamos arreglar esos malentendidos y de hecho, se me olvido pedirle también a Alexander que invitase a los Denali. Pero no os preocupéis voy a enviar a alguien. Como vosotros sois mis invitados y tal y como nos dijiste la otra vez no vino toda tu familia, así que ¿por qué no os vais a dar una vuelta por Italia? Aprovechar que es de noche. Mañana hablaremos. –dijo Aro

Mi familia acepto, pero yo no quería irme, aunque no me quedo de otra. Sobre todo por la mirada que me echo Alexander dándome a entender que aceptara. Que lo que tuviera pensado hacer que lo hiciera más tarde.

Al final el paseo no estuvo tan mal, y de hecho me lo termine pasando bien. Emmett hacia que todo fuera más divertido. Dejaba a la gente un poco asombrada con algunas cosas que hacia. Llegamos con un montón de cosas, que Alice había decido conseguir en una feria que estaban haciendo.

Nada más llegar vi como Nessie iba llorando hacia Alexander y este al verla enseguida la abrazó. Vi que tenía barro en la ropa. Alexander se separo y vio como una herida de la cara se le estaba curando. Enseguida apareció un guardia que se quedo parado en cuanto nos vio. Le cambio un poco la cara pero enseguida puso esa expresión fría que caracterizan a todos los de la guardia.

-Por lo que veo tienes guardaespaldas

-¿Has sido tu?-pregunto Alexander

**Buff al final no pude subir el capítulo el sábado, no conseguí terminarlo por el jaleo de semana que tuve (una de las cosas fue que no encontraba lo que llevaba hecho de capítulo por ningún sitio), pero ya esta terminado y enseguida empiezo el siguiente que si puedo a más tardar estará el sábado! Espero que no pase nada =)**

**Dejen reviews! y se aceptan sugerencias de lo que sea! **


End file.
